Submerging freedom
by Anki
Summary: Trapped in a golden prison, Naruto had his wings ripped off. Not willing to give up his freedom or right. He decided to make a stand even if it meant for him to runaway. A future emperor turned to an Empress, a role he wasn't meant to take. Thrown in a land he didn't belong to. His crown resembling snakes, it was only a matter of time when he would finally stood up for himself.
1. Chapter 1

**So hello guys. I probably shouldn't post another story but inspiration was very hard to ignore and here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: If I had own Naruto than I don't think it would have been as popular as it is now. The plot is mine though!**

 **Warning: This is yaoi, homosexual pairing, BL or boy love if you have any problems with it do not proceed I dare you. This will contain lemons and a bit of non con and future violence.**

 **The setting is a mix of European and Asian history more Asian though with ninja powers, really it's just for my convenience.**

 **Pairing: Itanaru (Itachi X Naruto) its is the main pair, the end game. Sasunaru is not the focus and is for convenience of the plot.**

 **Beta: I had done a terrible job with this chapter, I swear to god it was laden with mistakes. If Sarah hadn't pulled through and beta-ed this, then I am quite sure the reading quality would have been quite low. So please thank Diamond Pearls for her amazing job. She literally is amazing and a better writer than me.**

* * *

 _Trapped in a wayward world_

 _I try to fly in an endless sky_

 _Freedom is what I believe is my right_

 _So I began to fly_

 _Repetitive was my glory_

 _Repetitive was my freedom of a lie._

 _I wondered if someone had orchestrated it all_

 _I wonder if someone has lied._

 _I was surrounded by clouds_

 _My head trapped_

 _In all that silent sound_

 _I was on an all time._

The emerald-tinted, mahogany silken robes dragged across the wooden flooring, as graceful feet hidden beneath strutted their way through the hall. The feet were rather harried and the well-hidden clumsiness of the owner would occasionally show- almost causing him trip on some instances.

The bright mahogany colored silken _jūnihitoe_ which dragged on behind the half hurried blond- got stuck between his _Tabi_ clad feet. He tumbled, almost losing his balance. But the owner of said feet righted himself and resumed his walking in a much more graceful manner than before. His soft steps barely made a sound as he made his way to the chambers which he and his husband sometimes inhabited together. He had his own personal chambers which he was rather fond of and had decorated to his liking.

The chambers; which he and his husband were given to consummate their marriage and to be later used as their personal quarters; were rather too lavish and pompously made. He didn't understand how the most expensive wood, laden with gems and jewels could be necessary for a room, or how gold pillars are in any way a reasonable choice if the castle ever caught fire. He may or may not have fantasized of burning the castle- but that is not heart of the matter here, it was all the uselessness of the things he was smothered in. Maybe it was not even that, he himself was born in royalty and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't swimming in riches before, but his Lands were more humble than this empire. His lands, his empire was warm.

A maid greeted him as he was turning around a eyes were downcast slightly, not quite on the floor but somewhere near his upper torso- except there was a small smile on her face. This was his favorite maid, friend and a confidant. Ayame, his very first friend in this prison of a fortress. He was extremely grateful for her companionship.

Ayame was still quite wary of their friendship but he was persistent and he knew her heart was softening to him rapidly. He would miss her. She was afraid of him in the start- not believing his intention of befriending her- and thought he was toying with her because of her status. But that wasn't it, he had never prided in himself for having this status. If anything he believed it to be a curse. After a while of convincing and sheer sincerity on his part, he was proud to say he won her over. He knew that she thought of him as oblivious- not knowing the ropes of the court or the kingdom- but he was anything but. He was just not given enough power or standing in this kingdom.

His status was rather laughable in his opinion. He knew many found his position to be enviable, but truthfully he himself was not one of them. He was supposed to become an emperor. He was supposed to rule his lands. But here he was. Rather than becoming a leader and leading his people to much more prosperity and happiness than ever seen, he was stuck being the empress to a Kingdom he did not belong to.

Empress, that word still sounded strange on his tongue and left an ashy feeling that he did not like. It was a laughable thought that he, a man, had been crowned as an empress. But desperate times had called for desperate measures and his ultimate sacrifice. It was not as if men had not been crowned as empress before, but it was not widely accepted and was still frowned upon by some. He was not even a true empress in his mind. He was more of an empress consort. He had no political standing. His mother, a powerful empress herself had ruled with his father as an equal. An outstanding empress, leader and female representative in the field of politics that was usually led by men, but then again Uzushiogakure was well known for being more modernized and liberal than other nations.

'In comparison to his mother he was just a glorified concubine.' he thought darkly,but quickly got rid of the thought as it was beginning to strain his smile.

"Pardon me, could you repeat that Ayame?" he said with a poised smile. He couldn't really grin at her as he normally would. This was one of the reasons he would never truly belong to this kingdom. His lands were free, liberating, open and warm. This kingdom was laden with pompous asses in his opinion. He could never be himself here. He was slowly suffocating in here.

Ayame gave him a small smile, briefly meeting his eyes before looking down again "Lord Naruto, the robes for the ceremony have been prepared. They are in your room to be tried later on"

He twitched unnoticeably. The ceremony. He'd almost forgotten about that horrid affair. There were at least 23 concubines for the emperor and each was more than ready to spread their legs and give birth to the new heir. He was a man, he couldn't carry offspring and so concubines were required. That was another area he failed in on being as the empress. He wasn't a woman and he couldn't be one- no matter how many fancy Jutsus he can use, they wouldn't fully turn him into one either- and giving him the position of a woman was slowly killing him from the inside. He was worthless here.

He bit his lip, emotions slowly overcoming him, but he hardens his resolve. Soon, he told himself, very soon. The ceremony was an informal announcement of Sasuke finally trying to birth a heir to the Kingdom. He knew this was going to occur. He had known all about what he would have to give if he came here wearing that coronet. That heavy sapphire gem laden and gold melted phoenix coronet. It was as ugly as it was beautiful.

He thought himself to be ready for the sacrifice, to give up his right to the throne, to his life and dream and for the sake of his people come to this Kingdom with a shallow position and almost no rights unless allowed by his husband. A trapped bird with his wings sewed together, knowing he could fly but was unable to do so. He was a prisoner here but he had accepted it all for his people. But the sacrifice was much harder than the theories and tactics he was given by the advisors. It seemed much harsher and real when he experienced it all. He believed that even if it was an arranged marriage, there could be love. His parent's own marriage was an arranged one but they began to love each other, his father never acquired a single concubine. It only goes to show how great the emperor's love for his mother was.

He believed he would begin to love his husband just as he would begin to love him. It would not have been easy and it would definitely not be pleasant all the time, but he knew they could begin to understand each other and form a companionship and they would go from there. He believed love could have been achieved- if not romantic they could still have loved each other in other forms and ways. Maybe he was chasing a relationship that his parents had embedded in his head unknowingly, maybe he was naïve and childish to believe love could be achieved, but he did and his heart broke when he could not achieve even this. He was utterly alone here in a foreign kingdom, a supposed to be Emperor himself living a farce of a life in a loveless marriage, surrounded by people who would rather see him fall. He was devastated when reality truly stuck him.

He gave a forced smile for his companion "Ah, thank you so much Ayame. Your duties are done I presume."

Ayame- again- gave a small smile and shook her head "No, it seems there is work needed to be done in the western part of the castle. I was just going to relay this message to you my lord. But if you desire my presence, I am here for you, lord Naruto."

Naruto gave a smile which didn't reach his eyes before remembering something "Ayame. today you don't have to come prepare me for the festivities. If you could be as far away from me and my chambers… actually, stick with the emperor's parents."

Ayame looked confused- and a little hurt at his words- but Naruto braved himself and didn't falter in his decision. "Why, my lord, have I done something wrong?"

Naruto shook his head, "Of course not! You are very competent at your work Ayame. It's just for today. I promise this won't be an everyday occurrence."

Ayame still looked troubled but she bit her lips and nodded. "If you say so, my lord." She looked him in the eyes for once, and her own eyes softened as she spoke in a voice not even above a whisper "Whatever you might end up doing, my lord. Know this, that I will always desire your happiness."

Naruto froze after hearing those words, and looked at Ayame to see her smiling softly and bowing her head at him. His eyes watered but he kept his tears in check, he put a hand to her head patting her gently and whispered to her with a soft gentle smile

"As do I to you."

 _And I continued to fly_

 _The glory of achieving_

 _The glory and my pride_

 _Cut beyond agonizing lies_

 _Sky was not my limit_

 _It was a restriction to my time._

 _Faltered then my wings_

 _Faltered than my glides._

 _Trapped were my wings_

 _Because of pride and supremacy_

 _I wondered who had orchestrated this whole lie_

 _I didn't have the sky_

 _My wings were lend to me_

 _And they began another many lies_

 _I didn't have any freedom to began_

 _And I thought I could fly_

He knew that this was as good a time as any to make his escape. His maids had come to help him dress and he had allowed them to pamper him with silk, jewels, light makeup and perfume. He had been looking for the right opportunity and he had known it has arrived when the celebration had been announced to him. He had taken that news with a bittersweet taste in his mouth, he knew this was a great opportunity to finally make his escape, but hearing that his husband was about to produce a heir with another woman was nothing short of venom in his mouth.

He had not taken the news well; he had cried, cursed and finally with a bitter resolve accepted his fate. Not many had known but he had liked Sasuke and had believed that given time he could love him too but that was not so now. Konoha had already abandoned Uzushiogakure in their time of need and had thrown them in the war against Kiri and Iwa alone. They have abandoned their words, their vows- and now he would abandon them too. He had no obligation to them any longer and so he would leave. He knew he could not go back to his Kingdom, but that doesn't mean he couldn't go anywhere else either.

He looked at himself in the mirror, he looked elegant but too feminine. He didn't look anywhere near how he used to before he came to this palace. His usually spiky sunflower blond hair has been flattened so now they reached his shoulder and then the ornate Sapphire-gold coronet has been woven with his hair making it a part of the crown, a part of himself now. He was wearing a heavy luxurious jūnihitoe; the whole kimono was a mixture of red, white, silver and mostly baby blue. It was weighty yet well fitted, but he still felt that it swarmed his form, hiding his lithe nevertheless muscular form. He carried a blue and silver handheld fan to complement his kimono and to cool himself when hot, but he knew he would use wind chakra rather than the fan, but it was reassuring and he was rather fond of the fan. They have not put much make-up on him as there wasn't any powder that could match his complexion. But they had moisturized his skin and put light lip color on his lips and his eyes have been enhanced by charcoal and light blue paint, making the blue color of his eyes stand out even more.

He looked like a woman and he felt like one too. He felt like he was Sasuke's woman. He shouldn't though; he was a man, not a woman. Yet here he was pretending to be one! He felt so lost looking in the mirror. Who was he? A man? A woman? A prince or a prisoner? A whore? He touched his cheek, what purpose does he have? Why was he even dressed like this? He had never touched women's clothing before, yet here he was impersonating one. A teardrop fell out of his eye and went along his scarred cheeks to the bottom of his chin. He remembered how- after entering this kingdom- people had frowned upon his markings; how they have said it looked savage, how the maids have rubbed his skin raw to get rid of it. They didn't know its reason, no one here did.

He wiped the tear trail and nodded to his reflection in the mirror. It didn't matter anymore. This was his last time here. He would be free from now on. He sensed for any chakra signatures nearby, but he knew Anbu suppresses their chakra to an almost negligible level. He had half a mind to go into sage mode to check for any intruders or guards but he knew now probably wouldn't be the right time, although he was a decent sensor by sheer hard training- but his ability is nowhere near his father's.

He would eventually go in sage mode but not now, he would first have to make preparations for it. He sensed, scented and strained his ears for any presence nearby but didn't find any. Most Anbu guards were stationed near the emperor and the entrances; others were roaming and searching the perimeters. His chambers were deep inside the fortress and Anbu usually would not either linger here or keep track of his chakra. He knew Konoha usually relied on ninkens and kekkei genkai for detection. Most Anbu were good sensors, but he couldn't turn a blind eye to others. Nodding once again to himself in determination, he made the appropriate hand signs and poured the right amount of chakra in it and murmured.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu"

A clone- an exact copy of his- popped into the existence beside him. The only difference between them was that his clone was not wearing the crown he was laden with. He signaled his clone and then he sat himself in the chair before the mirror. The clone rhythmically started untying his hair from the crown and after a while of hard work, it came undone. He stood up from his position and signaled his clone to take his previous seat and then he started tying the cornet into his clone's hair. It took a while, but he had some experience before and so the cornet was finally settled into his copy's hair. It was not as fine as the work of the maids but it was good enough.

He nodded at his handiwork and started the next step for his plan, the seal. He signaled for his cloneto step out of the bedroom and to the sitting room, he had already fitted instructions in his clone's mind- that's why he wouldn't have to repeat it again. He started gathering his things that he came with, in this empire. They were few, just some things that reminded him of his home or the things his mother gave to him during their departure and- of course- his weapons and scrolls. He was not allowed to fight or even raise a weapon here but he had still insisted on keeping them with him. They made him feel safe and now they most probably will be in use.

He sealed the precious scroll his teacher had given him in another scroll and his weapons in another, then he used another scroll for all his left items. When they were all sealed he used another scroll to store them all in.

After that was done he started untying his clothes and wiped his face from any residual makeup. He knew he still stunk of heavy perfume, but that could be remedied later. He combed his hair into his regular hairstyle, it didn't take long and after that he went ahead and dressed himself in dark clothing. It wasn't much but a pair of shinobi pants with black bandages and a dark grey full sleeved shirt. Over all that he wore a black cloak that had a hood to cover his more recognizable features.

Just then he smelled someone and he immediately took his scroll and stuffed it in the pouch on his waist and shoved the lying kimono under the bed, he proceeded to suppress his chakra as much as he could and hid himself in the room.

Outside, the clone of Naruto gave a smile to the servant who had come to retrieve him.

"Lord Naruto, the ceremony is about to begin, your presence is required." She said in a meek voice and bowed her head low, not meeting his eyes.

"Of course. Lead the way then," he said and removed the creases in his robes and proceeded to follow after the young girl. He was lucky that no guard had come to fetch him up and that only a maid had come. He knew that Sasuke would meet him halfway to the celebration hall and that Sasuke would have guards with him but boss's ability into creating shadow clones was legendary and it could not be detected if he was a shadow clone unless through Sharingan or Byakugan and he was a very solid clone. He just hoped no one would use sharingan in the celebration. The guards were present there but they couldn't activate their sharingan unless threat was in immediate vicinity. And besides, most didn't really have it either.

He gracefully walked besides his attendee and tried to stop the insane beating of his heart, he was a clone but he was still Naruto. A part of him, maybe, but still him. He felt all the emotions that the real Naruto could have felt. He was nervous and would have almost started fidgeting if not for his sheer determination alone. He kept his pace calm and his face in a small smile- but inside he was ready to start jumping to get rid of the jittery feeling.

He met Sasuke halfway there as Sasuke himself had said he would meet him. The raven barely spared him a glance or a greeting and started making his way through the halls and he silently followed after him. His head bowed a little, not really meeting anyone's eye. He was not submissive in any way or form but today he would play the perfect role of empress.

Back with the original Naruto, he immediately started copying a seal on his forearm from a rough drawing he had practiced on before, it was a rough sketch but he knew it would come in need. It took a considerable amount of time for the seal to be drawn. He was very much adapt at seals, every other person in Uzushiogakure was actually. But he was taught by his father, mother and god father who were renowned to be best even in a kingdom known for its seal masters. He was an Uzumaki so it was only hierarchy that he had an aptitude for seals.

He finished writing the seal and tore the rough one in two pieces and stuffed the pieces in his pouch. He put chakra in the seal and when it began to glow a weak green and stopped. He knew his work was done. After that he dispelled the clone that was collecting chakra in the Mount Myoboku and entered sage mode but no chakra was given out. He was successful, his seal has worked. He mentally cheered for his seal, it not only hid his chakra perfectly- which he still wasn't very good at hiding- but also his scent, he started searching for nearby chakra signatures. He didn't find any.

He righted his clothing and put the hood on his head and started making his way out of the chambers and to the less populated area but before that he remembered to make a clone and order it to henge into a scroll after that he left the scroll inside the closet and ordered it to dispel if people came in to search. He made his footstep soundless and went down the hall, it was the area that led to the training grounds. It was usually not very populated at night and seeing today was a day of celebration, there really was no one in there.

The clone Naruto gave deep bows to both the previous emperor and empress but only Lady Mikoto received a small smile which she returned back with a polite one of her own, her eyes showed pity. He didn't want to be to be pitied by her. They were at the hall now. It was lavish, big and loaded with people who he could not bother to remember the faces of.

There were excited talks of the big news. The talks of how powerful and beautiful the next Uchiha heir would be, seeing as all the previous Uchiha had good looks and strong genes. His face unnoticeably tightens and his smile became that tad bit more strained. He greeted, chatted with people not staying with anyone longer than that was necessary. This was torture. They were talking about Sasuke, his husband's future child in front of him as if he didn't exist. Some had complimented him on his attire and appearance; others had said how much the crown had suited him. He had internally frowned even when he had kept a smile. The crown suited him? That was laughable, it was a prison made in gold embedded with sapphires nailed to his head. He wondered how they would like a prison in gold. They would have rejoiced in it, maybe.

He just wished his boss was already getting away from here. If he was found out because he poofed out of the existence since he was trying to kill himself-because he was seriously bored and offended-then it's definitely his boss's fault. He was Naruto too so that just means his boss would have done the same thing, if not a little differently. He could only take so much.

Naruto jumped up a wall when he sensed that no one was there anymore. He had already scaled most of the area; the Anbu team who was inspecting here had already left before he barreled here. He was extremely grateful for his sage mode and in turn should probably thank Jiraya Sensei. If not for him, he would have been damn useless in a situation like this even if he was amazing at seals. There was still much more he had to learn and he couldn't learn much about seals in Konaha, they were not known for their seal masters. Their seal masters were mediocre at best but Uchiha's library was a great help. He learned quite a lot about Uchiha's and in general Konoha from there. Even if the information was quite universal.

One other important thing he learned from there would be the layout of the castle. Sasuke had taken him to his private library and he had digested almost anything ninja related there that was allowed to him, he had never been an avid reader but he had been happy when Sasuke finally allowed him some liberties. It wasn't as if empress' were not allowed to read, they were just given other task that did not revolve around anything involving ninja's work. Woman in Konoha were not repressed but the old tradition of woman of royalty only taking mantle of the household was still believed to be their job. At least some clans were trying to break this shackles but the higher your position was the less freedom you would be given. Seeing as he was standing at the highest he literally had none. He was a ninja. A powerful one, he was supposed to become more powerful. He wasn't supposed to be locked up and dressed in a doll's clothing.

He shook his head; he really was getting off topic. He was still not out of the fortress and was still going around the 5th training grounds, they were closer to the forest but going there could be a little risky and at the same time the best choice he would have. He first wanted to slip out through the kitchen, but the security were extremely tight seeing as the guests would be eating food made in the kitchen and chances of someone trying to poison an important figure was extremely likely. So because of that, the kitchen was a taboo for him. But it would've been extremely helpful if they opened up the garbage disposal, from where he could have easily slipped out from.

Sewers were not even an option for him; they were heavily guarded for any assassin who would think of entering through sewers. Training grounds were the better option from the two, he didn't get to study any outlays as those heavily guarded by Uchiha's, but he was happy enough Sasuke had let him free reign of the library and he had snuffed some information out. Although training grounds were still guarded but not that heavily as fortress was connected to the training grounds and people inside the fortress could access the grounds but people from outside couldn't, the fortress was build so.

He had planned this all so carefully and he was looking for a celebration to be held. When all the guards would be busier on the intruders, no one would give much notice to someone who was already inside and of such higher status. He reached a ground that was mostly obscured by trees then he started digging being mindful of all the roots.

The baby blue color of the robe almost glittered in his opinion as he talked to people of high status, they were numerous in number all wanting to talk to or taunt the Empress who couldn't bear a child, he almost sneered at them.

Sakura, the concubine chosen for the task for giving birth to the heir to the kingdom possibly glowed in the attention she was receiving. She herself was wearing beautiful pink-green robes that brought out her strange pink colored hair. She was beautiful, he could tell that, but he knew she was not very fond of him. It was more as if she outright hated him. He couldn't really blame her, he knew about how she had tried so hard to become a concubine. She possibly would have been aiming for the queen's position, but because of his arrival she was denied of it. But, oh well! he wasn't happy with the arrangements either…

He allowed himself a break and leaned against an empty seat where it was less crowded. He was incredibly tired, nearly sagging in his own robes. He closed his eyes.

"That cornet doesn't suit you." A voice sneered breaking him out of his trance.

He opened his eyes to see Sakura standing right before him, posture much more different than before- when she was greeting others. Now she looked fierce, before she looked meek. Naruto sighed. He sure has some effect on her, he thought idly.

"Is that so," he said politely, giving her a small smile. "As far as I know it was especially made for me." His smile was still intact, but all the remaining warmth in it was gone. She was not a bad person, he knew that, but he would appreciate if she would stop troubling him.

The smirk on Sakura's face dissolved into a scowl. She turned from him and left, her last words to him still ringing in his ears.

"Just you wait. After I give birth to the heir, that crown will be mine."

Naruto frowned but let it go. It would be the last time he would see Sakura, he thought he should cut her some slack. Just then Sasuke came towards him, the celebration was almost ending now, he mused. After Sasuke reached him, he leaned towards him, making him lean backwards but kept a firm hand on his arm.

"Our quarters immediately." He whispered in his ear, almost making him squirm. After that he left, announcing his departure to his parents. Naruto's clone contemplated poofing out of existence right about now, but that would bring more trouble than it was worth. He slowly stood up straight, announced his departure to Sasuke's parents, wishing them a goodnight. He still wanted to run away but he didn't know if the real Naruto was gone or not. He sighed; boss seriously should make some seal so they could be in contact when separated. It would help in stealth mission such as this.

Sasuke was there still waiting for him outside the hall, dressed in regal clothing of black and red. He didn't see much else as Sasuke took his hand in his own and started guiding him to their chambers; he almost cringed at the contact again but he let himself be dragged. He would poof soon enough anyway. Sasuke's hand were a little warm but nowhere near his temperature, they were also slightly bigger than his and they were so different in color. He was tan and Sasuke was so pale. Everyone in Konoha was pale in his opinion. He had gotten his tan from his father but even his mother was not this pale.

They were so different, never being able to meet because of the barriers bounding them either that being their duties or their pride. He didn't think they could meet in these circumstances.

Sasuke led him with a soft grace to his moment and his hand firmly held in his own hand, he didn't look at him again and always walked in front of Naruto- guiding. But Naruto didn't want to be led by anyone. They reached their chambers soon enough. Sasuke opened the door for him and he went inside, followed by Sasuke who embraced him from behind fluttering soft kisses on his neck making Naruto lean forward, away from Sasuke.

Sasuke still didn't let go of him.

"Naruto," he whispered in his ear and he almost hit him because of it. He was sensitive there. He didn't like this.

"Don't run away from me." he whispered again leading him to the bedroom and then to his bed.

Now that was an irony. 'Don't run away from him' that's exactly what he was doing right now. Naruto was panicking should he poof out of existence, was this the right time? Was boss out by now? It had been a while. He didn't know and he was getting scared. Sasuke started doing the knots on his clothing and his panicking rose to impossible level. This was so different from that time, this was gentle but it still felt the same. He still didn't want to be here. Because he knew how Sasuke was and this, was not it. He was scared he bit his lip to hold in the whimper but Sasuke started kissing, lips urging him to open and he knew he had enough. He finally poofed out of existence, transferring all his memories to the original Naruto. Sasuke sat there with an open mouth and all he could mutter was;

"What just...?"

The real Naruto halted in his digging as he got the memories of his clone. He cringed in behalf of the clone finally and shook himself out of it. He doesn't have time to dwell on it. He was losing both oxygen and time, his clones were already digging with him and it didn't take long before he was finally out. He checked his surrounding area and sensed an Anbu stationed at least several meters away from him. Now he smirked, he made two clones and sent them digging inside the hole he had made and waited until they made their way to the Anbu and when they did he made a run for it, in sage mode he is faster than most and he knew his clone will distract the Anbu- or anyone- who would come looking for him.

His clones on the other hand came out a few meters away from the Anbu and henged themselves in Sasuke's and Sakura's form and then the Sasuke clone went down on his knees whereas Sakura clone went behind him and started spanking him on his bum, they smirked to themselves before Sasuke clone started moaning very loudly.

"Oh, yes! Sakura give it to me hard!" He moaned and the Sakura clone smirked devilishly and stated in a low voice;

"oh yes, Sasuke scream for me!"

And that was the scene that several Anbu- who came to check the place hearing the noise and sensing the chakra spike- came to. They paused not believing what they were seeing and just stood there for a minute before starting to attack but the clones poofed out of their way, confusing them for a minute.

The real Naruto was already on his way to freedom, he stepped up on a giant tree and looked down at the river that connected Konoha's borders with Ame. He doubted himself right now. Was he doing the right thing? What was he even thinking? Was there no other way? Why was he even here?

His heart thudded inside his chest, insecurity and doubt clouding his mind and heart, but he stopped himself from assessing more on the topic. He was too far gone now. There was no going back. He would be executed if he went back now. Sasuke would not help him, no one would.

And so he made the jump.

 _Trapped in clothing of gold and silver_

 _I suffocated,_

 _In a cage finished with golden snakes_

 _I wonder who has hissed at my life_

 _Gust of wind spoke towards me_

 _Enchanting me of my rights_

 _I trembled with excitement_

 _Letting go of doubts_

 _I was the being of the sky_

 _My right was to fly_

 _And so I broke down the cage_

 _I had no wings to fly_

 _But I had my sky_

 _So I ran down a beaten road_

 _Naked of any gold and silver_

 _Wind caressing my fears_

 _Feet knocking on the gravel_

 _Oozing were my scabs with blood_

 _Yet I didn't cry_

 _True freedom was not my sky_

 _It was just a simple secret delight_

 _Yes I truly learned to fly._

* * *

 _ **Junihitoe:**_ **The** **jūnihitoe (十二単?) is an extremely elegant and highly complex kimon that was only worn by court-ladies in Japan.**

 _ **Tabi:**_ **T** **abi (足袋?) are traditional Japanese socks dating back to the 15th century.**

 **Info acquired from wiki.**

* * *

 **I hope the prologue was good and at least got you wanting to read another chapter**

 **I will be very happy to know your opinion of the story, feel free to say what you thought of it. Criticism would be something I would love to have to improve myself, so leave any if you have. Bye then.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dear little bride

_**So sorry for such a long wait but finals! I don't need to say more I hope. I kinda also lost inspiration and I had to write this two times because the first time it got something and deleted itself and yeah I already had written like 3k of it n lost it n the inspiration for the second time was so hard to find. Anyway I hope this chap was up to it, please just tell me if it is. And this might have some newer terms that might not agree with the era but this is a Au so...**_

 _ **This chap contains mature contents. *Whisper* Sexy times*Whisper***_

 _ **Unbate-ed so..**_

* * *

 _Hide little bride_

 _The demons are just outside_

 _Dressed in gold_

 _Slipping into cracks_

 _Forever in a hold_

 _Curious gaze_

 _Searching for one that cared_

 _Anxiety in a rush_

 _Cold stripping trust_

 _Dear little bride_

 _You are so precious to hide_

 _My sins tonight._

The ambiance was eerie and wraithlike. It was neither cold nor hot yet he couldn't help how his body shivered. It was unlikely that he was cold; he was bundled up in heavy decorative robes so much so that hardly any piece of his skin was left naked. Even the embroidered veil hid his goddamn face. Even so he felt cold. He felt a cold ache in his bones that he knew had nothing to do with the weather. It had been a while since he had faced this kind of dread. He shivered again cursing his own self for his cowardly thinking.

He needed to stop.

He rubbed his arms finding the silken material of his robes both distracting and blighting. He was not used to wearing such restricting clothes. He wanted his beloved orange clothing that were not only easier to move in but was also better suited for a fight. He was a ninja after all and a damn good one at that. It was important for him to have enough space in his clothes to at least have proper movements in them. This was an important rule for a shinobi.

But was he a shinobi anymore?

He shivered more, self doubt creeping in. He huddled himself more tightly in the carriage, head tucked in his knees. The carriage was not that small rather it was quite spacious for a single person to occupy. Yet it was dull in color and did not really suit his personality. He briefly wondered if the place he was going to would be as dull as this carriage. But well, this carriage was sent from that kingdom to bring their future Empress and he didn't want to think but maybe this carriage was depicting a very real future for him in that kingdom.

He shakily laughed and then shook his head, he was being unreasonable here. A carriage foretelling future! Hah! This was hilarious. He was being not only hysterical but also extremely ridiculous. A wave of hysteria shook him through the core and he bit down on his tongue to stamp down on anymore hysteria coursing through him. He thought of something to distract himself from his thoughts and he found his Tabi covered feet tapping a soft lullaby his mother used to sing to him. The song was a comfort to him, a comfort that was embedded in his very being.

The rhythm was soft and warm and the tempo smoothing into the next note with ease. He knew this song as well as he knew his own body. If he closed his eyes he could almost picture his mother humming this song, her bright red hair falling to her face and her expression soft and loving. Her hand running through his hair as he gazed up at her from her lap and smiling as her eyes twinkles when he tried to sing the same song in his off keyed voice and her dainty yet strong hand playfully tugging his hair when he mocked mimicked her and her breathy yet tinkling hearty laugh when he couldn't even get a single note right.

But just as abruptly he stopped the song, as he realized his mother was not here. His mother would not be there either. He was alone now. Absolutely alone. No one to even look after his back. A sob broke out of his painted lips and he had to forcefully shut his eyes and clamp his mouth with teeth to break the on slaughter of the oncoming tears that had been building up for days now. The overwhelming emotions he was experiencing were too much to bear. He didn't know what he was doing anymore.

He was supposed to be a king, he was meant to rule. He was meant to be in his own land beside his mother, father and all their people. So why was he here being carried to a place he had no right of being. He didn't even know this place. He had only been there for a couple of times. Why? Why did he have to leave his own home for an unknown kingdom? For an unknown person.

He shook violently as his head jumbled with melancholy thoughts. His heart crying the tears he could not cry now. He wouldn't dare make a vulnerable sound he knew his konohan bodyguards stationed outside his carriage would hear him and he refuse to make himself be shown as weak to a foreign land. He would have been an Emperor if not for this marriage but it didn't mean he still didn't have the same pedigree as an Emperor. He was from Uzushiogakure and his people were known for their slightly insane courage and his courage far exceeded anyone he knew.

He could do this.

He could go out there to that unknown place with its unknown people and charm them. He had the determination to do it. He had done it before. He could make this marriage work. He would make this marriage work. So what if he can't be an emperor anymore, he could still be an Empress. Besides gender or such titles didn't matter much, his mother and baa-chan had taught him so. He would rule the people with his husband. He would make the bond between Konoha and Uzu even stronger. He would become the best Empress there was, even better than his mother. Maybe the name of his title and his duties has changed but he could still bring the people together. He could still do his very best for his own people and the people of Konoha.

It was his duty as the son of Minato and Kushina and the prince of Uzu.

But why did he felt that it was more like a curse.

 _Hungry gaze stripping,_

 _Stripping you bare._

 _Bite out your tongue_

 _Words are useless_

 _Even if it's sung._

 _Forget the pain._

 _The lesson was never gained._

 _Hush little bride_

 _You will be slaughtered tonight._

 _Dressed in silver and_

 _Embroidered In gold_

 _Lies were forever told._

 _Look at the sneers_

 _Your faults are all you could hear_

 _Dear little bride,_

 _I wish I could save you tonight._

His feet were soft but confident when he made his way to the ceremonial hall where the wedding was going to be held. His step didn't falter but his wildly beating heart did stutter when he came to the podium where the ceremony was going to be held. He discreetly gulped down much needed air and kept his head bowed down as he was escorted to the podium by his bodyguards. After reaching there he was greeted by the sight of priest and priestesses from both Uzu and Konoha. Their garb not much different but where the difference lied was their mannerism. The priestesses and priest from his land greeted him with smiles and bows but whereas the same could not be said for the konohan side.

They were stoic, not even blinking an eye at his appearance. They looked mean in his opinion. He shook his head mentally, now he was just being childish. Different Kingdoms had different customs and mannerism and he could not judge them for it. After reaching his place, he chanced a glance at the audience present. People of high status covered in expensive clothing were standing at the front of the podium with people who looked to be of lesser status or were likely peasants were standing at the very back.

He could see his own parents and godparents present here at the front protected by their guards. They were the only people from Uzu present here. His father had a calculating look on his, always assessing for danger as a shinobi always should. He wore an embroidered dark blue robe which had a forest design on it and an equally dark Hakama pants, he looked every bit of an emperor he was with his gold crown tangled with silver taunting every jealous gaze. He tried to catch his father's eyes but he didn't look at him.

His mother on the other hand looked straight at him, no hint of her normal laughter present in her face but mild concern hidden in her eyes. Her red hair framing her beautiful face and her gold cornet proudly present on top of her head with green and red jewel glinting in the afternoon light. Her pink and orange dress robes only enhanced her beauty to him, enchanting him of all the memories he had with her. She was breathtaking in not only in his memories but reality as well. Single handedly his mother was the most beautiful person there.

He could spot his godmother in an equally elegant robe of gold and red, her face set in a fierce scowl. For once she was not drunk; he chuckled wryly in his head thinking this. His godmother had a terrible habit of both consuming alcohol and gambling but today she looked as if someone had put her on a warpath and he knew she was pissed as her fingers kept tapping at her folded hands. It was one of her ticks he knew from experience. His godfather was beside her in a red and brown robe complimenting his godmother. He too for once looked serious rather than his usual goofy self. Their facial expression seemed as if they were preparing for a war.

 _'Or they more likely are preventing one_ ' he thought wryly.

He would have inspected more people other than his family if not for the sudden footsteps he heard coming from the other side of the podium. The footsteps were heavy with authority and presence. His heart sped up and he suddenly felt faint yet despite all that he straightened his posture and slowly turned his back on the audience to look towards the newcomer who has joined them on the podium.

The first thing he noticed was that he was wearing navy blue silken robes with ashen black Hakama. The robes were simple yet elegant with silver cuffs and high collar. His husband-Sasuke he remembered the name of him-didn't look at him. He looked ahead with his deep black eyes to where he knew was more of the audience situated. He had a beautiful face, youthful and elegant. All sharp bones and high cheeks and pale skin stretched over it. He was dark yet pale. Yet, it was so unlike his own.

Naruto was breathless for a minute. This! This was the person he was going to marry. This was the person he was going to spend his whole life with. This was his husband.

Naruto had always believed he would fall in love one day and marry the person he chose and love. He knew it might have been difficult because of the status he have but he also knew that his parents would understand the importance of love. They understand the importance of their own love so why won't they understand his? But now he was standing at the altar ready to marry the person he hardly knew. What has his life come to? This was all so confusing. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to go back home.

Then he reminded himself, he was doing this for his home and this new place, this unknown place was going to be his home. A home he could build with Sasuke. He chanced a look at him and saw his eyes connect with Sasuke's through the veil and he turned red in embarrassment, he still held the contact and saw the raven give him a smirk and he again turned red inwardly thanking the veil when it mostly hid his face.

He turned when the priest called his attention and the other priest and priestesses started beginning the ritual, burning the incense and other necessities by then Sasuke too reached his side. He could feel his presence right next to him and he tried to calm his wildly beating heart but to no avail.

He was nervous and it was happening. It was as if simultaneously everything was going too quick and too slow, making him dizzy. He was suddenly too hot and sweating but the sweat on his body felt colder than ice. Just then a hand grasped his own hand and he looked down at the connected hands, one pale and the other tan. So very different from each other but he realized the other hand was cool and comforting.

"Relax you seem like you are going through an aneurism dobe" a voice breathed through his ear and he looked towards Sasuke giving him the same annoying smirk. He twitched all the previous nervousness forgotten in order to make space for the sheer amount of annoyance he felt at his future husband. Shouldn't he suppose to be a little kinder? What sort of person was this? He mentally grumbled to himself. Just then the hand holding his, tightened for a minute and the ritual for their marriage and his coronation as a future Empress begun.

 _"So this person was going to be his husband"_ he thought with a smile _"it didn't really seem all that much scary now"_

 _Dear little bride,_

 _There is so much to hide_

 _Innocent as you are_

 _You have taken all my pride_

 _Dear little bride,_

 _For all I could hide_

 _You are the one_

 _I treasure tonight_

 _My lovely little bride_

 _Lain bare_

 _I continue in a snare_

 _My lovely little bride_

 _Won't you love me tonight?_

The chambers were enormous. They were beautiful too. That was all he could think when he entered them. He gently touched an embroidered silky violet curtain, marveling at its texture and smiled. ' _So this was going to be his new chamber'_ he caressed a satin pillow ' _they were indeed beautiful'_. He observed the chambers again, they were in light and soft colors with a hint of navy blue, black and red mixed in them. Everything was regal and luxurious but it was also so very beautiful. Still Naruto dearly missed his own chambers back home. They were maybe a collection of a lot of eccentric artifacts, clothing, colors and weapons but they were his and they showed off his personality the best. He shook his head again, this was his home now.

He sat in the tea room of their chambers and slowly started to undress himself, but before he could go any further, a knock resounded in the room. He turned his head to look in the direction of the doorway and saw three maids bowing to him. He questioningly looked at them but still offered them a smile and one of them raised her head enough to reply to him.

"Lord Naruto" the one with two buns spoke, voice confident yet submissive somehow, as she looked at him through her lashes "we're here to assist you tonight to get you ready for your night with lord Sasuke"

He blinked at them for a while and then his smile froze on his face as he finally registered their words. 'To get him ready' they said 'to get him ready for...' his mind trailed off and he suddenly had a colossal realization. He was going to have to have sex tonight. He was going to...

He suddenly felt extremely dizzy and uncertain of himself. What was he even going to do? This was his first time. It was not as if he was not propositioned to before but he just never have been that interested in physical pleasure to pursue any invitations. He was just more interested in training. Was he ready though? What if he was not? He knew the basic mechanism of sex but he still did not know how to perform it. He did not know how to please; he did not know how to get pleased in return either. How two men were even supposed to do it? Will it hurt?

He sagged in on the mountains of cushions he was sitting on and felt an oncoming headache, he rubbed his head. He knew this was coming, it was inevitable and that he had naively pushed it down from his mind was imprudent of him. He stopped his thoughts from proceeding any further and promised himself to think on it on a later time especially when he was not in front of people. He did not fancy having a panic attack in front of people he barely knew.

He sighed and offered up a smile to the helpers. He stood up from his place, his Junihitoe slipped passed his shoulder and his feet got caught in the material and he almost fell but he righted his footing and offered up an uncertain smile up at the maids, for only to see them hiding a smile at his antics and he grinned at them. Maybe he could already make friends.

"So..." he drawled with a grin "what are your names?"

He saw them glance up at him in a bit of surprise but none of them spoke up but after a while of uncomfortable looks being passed he got an answer from a pretty brunette who looked at him uncertainly.

"My name is Ayame" she said in a meek voice and hastily added "my lord"

He grinned at her making his eyes curve at her and heartily greeted her "Hello Ayame chan" she broke out in a disbelieving smile which she hurriedly smothered with her dainty hands. The other soon followed her example and started introducing themselves, he greeted them with the same vigor as he greeted Ayame with. One with straight black hair and upturned nose was Sayuri and the other with two buns was Tenten. They didn't talk much after that as they were running out of time to prepare him for his first... night here but they hurriedly ushered him in the bathroom and filled the bath with heavy scented oils and perfume.

They stripped him quickly of his clothes making him bare to the world. He was surprised that they didn't even blink at his nakedness. He shivered in the cold moistness of the bathroom but did not object to their dealings of him. They dumped mildly warm water on him making him sputter and they started lathering his body with soap and started roughly washing him, well Sayuri and Tenten started roughly washing him whilst Ayame gently washed his hair with a different product. He was quite affronted with their proximity and boldness but did not object as he knew this was the custom and it was rude if he did not let them do their job.

As they lowered him into the bath he could not help but think on the events that would be taking place and eventually he got lost in his own world. This was the sealing deal.

This act that he would do would seal everything. This was important. He has to steel his nerve and just do it because there really was no other way. He was stuck. He mourned the fact that he couldn't slowly get to know his husband, slowly get to understand and love him. He mourned the fact that his first time would not be out of love or youthful curiosity but out of a deal he was forced into. The consummation of this marriage was the final step to a way to end a life-long war and a first step to bring peace.

With those heavy thought in his mind he got up from the bath and the helpers quickly started toweling him with the softest satin material he knew of but that still did not help his nerves. They dressed him up in a silken white robe; it was a see through material and looked like a bastardized copy of his wedding robes. It was soft and fell all around him in duplication of clouds. He felt vulnerable in it.

He looked up when Sayuri huffed at him drawing him away from his own thoughts.

"We can't do anything about your skin color," she said looking mournfully at his face and hands "you're just too tanned noting like the other maidens we have served" she said and immediately closed off her mouth with her hands looking horrified at him.

He looked up at her feeling a tightness build in his throat and chest. He couldn't believe she just said that. He couldn't believe she had just insulted his color. He blinked willing the stings in his eyes to go away. He normally didn't let things get to him but today the whole day was an emotional turmoil and he was tired, confused and feeling too much at the same time with too little time to sort everything out. He took a deep breath to try and vanish, any negative emotion he was suffering from but before he could answer or scold her though the other helper Ayame beat him to it.

"I-I think it's a nice skin tone, it makes me think of the summers" she said not looking at him but down at her own hands where they were wringing her kimono.

The helper, Sayuri got a betrayed look on her face but she quickly schooled it and looked down stuttering to him offering him apologies after apologies. He opened up his mouth to say something, not really knowing what but again before he could say anything a voice silenced them all.

"Enough" a voice called and all of them looked towards it. In the entrance, there stood Sasuke in all of his regal glory. He wore a different robe from the ceremony, this one being an all black sleeping Kimono. His posture was tight with anger and he had a terrible frown on his face. He strode right inside making all the people present inside straighten or cower with tension. Naruto just looked; he didn't know what he was supposed to do. What could he even do in a situation like this? There were no manuals or pointers given to him for a situation such as this. Should he speak up and then do what exactly? He was so out of his depth in this land. He couldn't figure out even the simplest of things.

Sasuke didn't seem to share his confusions though and he stepped right by his side covering him from their gazes.

"All of you leave" he snapped glaring particularly at Sayuri "and you" he said to her harshly making her flinch "do not show your face to me or my husband from now on or there will be consequences"

He growled for effect making all of them shriek and run leaving Naruto in a confusing array of emotions. He wasn't quite sure if he was angry, amused or just slighted irritated. He finally settled for amused whilst being slightly irritated.

"Ah so you heard..." he said rather lamely flinching at his own statement which was rather obvious.

Sasuke however turned to him with pursed lips and wrinkled forehead looking for the entire world as the most annoyed person alive. Naruto could barely think past anything other than this man's presence.

Sasuke licked his lips, softening his features a bit "I" he cleared his throat "I apologize for their behavior" he said although his features looked more like as if he was swallowing a lemon. Naruto was amused.

Naruto bit his lips keeping a smile out of his features. "It's alright" he offered up a smile to Sasuke who stared at him and then he hurriedly reassured him "I mean you didn't do anything wrong. So you don't have anything to apologize for" he said looking down and wringing his sleeves.

He was nervous all over again after that fiasco, just as likely it was only then he remembered what he was wearing and a flush crept up his neck. It was embarrassing dressed in such clothing in front of a man he barely knew. Naruto was in no way shy or bashful by nature but this man _was_ his husband and Naruto _was_ expected to sleep with him so he couldn't help but feel self conscious and more than a little put out that where as he was wearing such atrocious clothing, his husband on the other hand wore normal sleeping clothes.

He twitched and tried to cover his private parts by crossing his legs tightly whilst also making himself look taller. He was again crushed to know that he was one or two inches shorter than Sasuke. He himself was a bit shy of six feet then that would make Sasuke six feet or a bit taller. Naruto wasn't amused. Not only was he shorter than him but he was also wearing such clothing. Naruto felt less than him. He felt inadequate. He fidgeted with himself not really willing to look at Sasuke without some sort of remorse.

A hand gently lifted his head so he was unable to look anywhere else but Sasuke. His eyes were so dark with no hint of any other color in it but black. He couldn't even discern between the pupil and the iris of the eyes. They were just so black. They were also very beautiful with long lashes that fell elegantly on hooded shapely eyes. Everything about Sasuke was beautiful and elegant. He wondered then, if Sasuke was also beautiful and elegant in nature.

"I" Sasuke said and licked his lips making Naruto focus on what he was saying and not his own internal thoughts "I am Uchiha Sasuke. It's" he paused then continued "it's nice to meet you"

Naruto couldn't control himself, his face twitched and crumbled down and he started laughing. He put a hand on his mouth to muffle his laughter when he saw Sasuke glaring at him and he smiled brightly up at him, all the tension leaving his body.

"I am Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. It's nice to meet you as well" he said quietly his eyes twinkling up at Sasuke. He gave one last gentle smile waiting for Sasuke to reply.  
Sasuke cleared up his throat a flush spreading through his neck as he snorted "Dobe". Naruto opened his mouth to reply to that rude remark but before he could, Sasuke gently took his hand in his own and led him slowly towards their quarters. He went rigid in an instant. Sasuke noted his posture and gave his hand a light squeeze.

"Naruto, I am sorry" Sasuke said to him not looking at him this time but sounding much more sincere "I do not wish for our first time to be in such a way but" he paused seeming to be looking for words "it is our duty to consummate this marriage tonight"

Sasuke's words didn't really impact Naruto, he already knew it was his duty. Sasuke didn't have to tell him. They reached the humongous bed and Sasuke gently sat Naruto on it. Naruto numbly sat on it and stared down at his hands which were laid on his lap.

This time Sasuke took Naruto's face in both of his hands and gently caressed his cheeks, right where the marks on his face were, he seemed fascinated with them. Sasuke leaned closer to him and Naruto closed his eyes in retaliation not quite willing with the proceedings. A soft touch embraced his lips making Naruto blink up his blue eyes towards Sasuke. Sasuke had a soft look on his face and he gently caressed his lips with one hand while also holding his face with the other one.

"I do not want to make this a terrible experience for you" he said slowly as if ensuring the words reach him "believe me when I say if I could, I would have first got to know you better. It's a shame we don't have the luxury of that but we have time, every time after this I promise you I will make it worth something for you. Something you could derive happiness from"

With this Sasuke sealed his lips with Naruto but this time Naruto was much more responsive. He genuinely wish what Sasuke said would come true. He believed in him though, for some reason he just did. Sasuke was good he thought, someone he could begin to love if he allowed himself. He returned the kiss tentatively and he was surprised to know that Sasuke let him set the pace of the kiss. It was slow and searching and none of the kisses he had before could measure up to it. It seems so intimate. There was nothing hurried or lustful about it. He moaned when Sasuke gently tugged his hair.

Sasuke started slowly leaning him down on the bed caressing his face and sides and when he was finally laid down on the bed he looked up at Sasuke through his lashes breathing a bit heavily. Sasuke pecked his lips once and then twice before he started leaving open mouthed kisses on his mouth; Naruto arched his head a bit then opened his own mouth kissing Sasuke. The brunet gave a grunt of approval before Sasuke prodded at his mouth with his tongue; Naruto hesitantly licked the tongue with his own.

He arched his back a bit more clutching at Sasuke's hair with both his hands tightly, roughing and pulling at it, he was feeling both aggressive and harried. Just when he bit Sasuke's lower lip pulling it in his own mouth and sucked, Sasuke pulled back. He was huffing quite a lot and his pupil had dilated, the intensity of his eyes were making Naruto's skin feel too taut. Naruto finally let go of the lip he was abusing and started to get his own breath back.

Sasuke pulled himself up so now he was hovering over Naruto on his elbows and took a deep breath before he asked "is this your first time?" he looked down on Naruto, caressing Naruto's nose with his lips. Naruto chocked on the next breath he took as he heard the question and looked up to Sasuke's eyes.

"Y-yeah" he stuttered, too embarrassed and winded to stop stuttering. He felt a flush cover his face engulfing the one he got from the heated moment they just shared.

Sasuke placed a delicate kiss on his nose and then nuzzled Naruto with his own nose. He placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek making Naruto giggle a little, he felt Sasuke smile against his cheek and he felt warmth wash over him.

"It's ok" Sasuke whispered in a husky voice in his ear placing a kiss there too "I am happy that I am your first" he placed his forehead on Naruto's cheek.

Naruto embraced him then lightly breathing deeply and willing all his insecurity and uncertainty away. "Am" Naruto said uncertainly licking his lips "am I your first?" he asked finally resolutely.

He felt Sasuke freeze in his arms and pull back a bit "No" he said making Naruto bite his lips as he felt the same anxiety building up "but you are the one I will value the most" he said pulling back and untangling Naruto's arm around himself, he took his hands and pressed light kisses on his knuckles.

He sat up and leaned back and stretched his hand so he could reach the pots settled on the table, he brought one back with him. It smelled sweet, Naruto thought. Naruto shifted so he could look more at what Sasuke was dong but he just pushed him back down making Naruto huff and Sasuke smirk.

Before he could do anything else though, Sasuke's hand and lips were back on his body. The brunet lightly pressed his hand on his chest and slid his hand inside his robes and slowly untied it making him bare to the world.

"Gorgeous" Sasuke breathed.

Naruto flushed again and turned his head away from him, Sasuke placed a kiss on the corner of his lips making his eyes involuntarily move towards him. The brunet caressed his side and lightly traced the line of his hip making him buck as he realized how sensitive he was at that area.

Sasuke started lightly caressing his body and kissing his neck leaving open mouthed kisses there. Sasuke bit at his neck making him groan at sensation. He trailed towards the blond's chest and licked at the bronzed nipple there then he repeated the same action towards the other nipple all the while caressing his thighs.

By then Naruto freed his hands which were clutching at the bedding and started undressing Sasuke. The brunet showed his appreciation by biting his nipple and laved it with more licks and kisses. Naruto's hand started their own exploration of Sasuke's body, mapping the wide expanse of shoulder and chest ad tweaking his pink nipples making Sasuke buck his hips towards Naruto making him realize how hard the other was. Sasuke ground his hips towards Naruto again but this time with more purpose. Their erection touched and they both started a slowly rhythm while Naruto yanked Sasuke by his hair pulling him up and then down so he could kiss him. This got an interesting reaction from Sasuke who shuddered whole bodily.

Sasuke pulled back a bit so he was not wholly smothering the blond with his body and pulled one of Naruto's legs up. Sasuke spread Naruto's legs pulling back and he looked down at the sight of the almost debauched blond. He licked his lips, a bead of sweat trailing down from his neck as the blond traced it with his eyes. The brunet pulled back completely and dipped his hands on the pot which was sat next to them on the bed. He leaned down and kissed the breath out of Naruto as his hand trailed from his thighs to his hole.

Naruto cringed away from the touch but Sasuke held firm, he trailed his other hand to Naruto's dripping cock and started pumping it firmly making Naruto's breath hitch. He lightly pushed inside and Naruto squirmed at the sensation. It was weird and unusual although he was distracted by the hand gripping his cock and Sasuke's lips insistently kissing his. Sasuke prodded for a while lightly stretching his hole. After a while the sensation got less intrusive and he started to relax at the invasion just then another finger was added rubbing inside his walls and making him moan at the feeling. The fingers scissored again and again making his hole loose.

Naruto was just getting used to the feeling and starting to enjoy it. It was not anything he had felt before. The hand pumping his cock to briefly left, to tweak at his nipples and the bite that followed brought a moan from him. Slowly the fingers started increasing till there were already four fingers pumping inside him. The fingers left him and his entrance was gaping dripping with oil that had bubbled. He suddenly felt lost without the fingers adding to his pleasure. He looked up to see Sasuke lubricating himself with a generous amount of oil and then Sasuke looked up at him, their eyes connected. Naruto couldn't look away from Sasuke's eyes as he slowly guided his cock towards the blond's hole.

Naruto bit his lips as the head breached his pucker and he shuddered at the slight pain he experienced. The pain increased as the cock pushed itself slowly inside him. The hand returned towards his cock and started pumping as he was starting to turn flaccid bit by bit. The brunet stopped as he fully sheathed himself in Naruto. It was hard to feel excited this quickly but after some more strokes while Sasuke held still, Naruto finally started to adjust to the breach. After a while Sasuke rocked a bit making Naruto wince, the brunet rocked a bit more making Naruto clutch at Sasuke's shoulders.

He started a slow rhythm barely even moving but started to move faster as Naruto started bucking underneath him. He started moving faster and faster grinding his cock in Naruto's ass. Naruto bucked again and tighten when Sasuke hit a very sensitive spot in him. He moaned again and again breathing ruggedly as he started hitting that spot with amazing accuracy. He looked up and his arousal notched up when he saw the visage of Sasuke with his hair in every which way and his sleeping Kimono lagging at his elbows, his chest heaving with each breath he took. But what aroused him the most was his face, his lips were wet and swollen and his eyes, they were intensely observing his every expression.

The pace was brutally now and Naruto dragged his nails down Sasuke's back in retaliation. Naruto could barely breathe because of the intense pleasure he was experiencing just then Sasuke took his cock in his hand and started pumping roughly and faster. He lost it then; he seized his moments and stilled shooting come as he came with a breathless gasp. He clawed at the brunet's shoulders until he rode his high. Sasuke stuttered and sped up his pace even more tilting his hips with his hand just so that Naruto's ass was above the bed when he tightened around him. Sasuke stilled after a while unloading a creamy liquid inside of him.

Naruto breathed deeply as he tried to gain back his posture still clutching at Sasuke who pulled out of him when his cock softened. He rolled off his sweaty skin and laid down beside Naruto after peppering few kisses on his shoulder.

They didn't talk after that but laid still catching their own breathes and gaining their composure. Sasuke slowly got up and brought a bowl of water and cloth with him. Naruto sat up and winced at the ache in his back. Sasuke sat next to him and dipped the cloth in the bowl and moved to clean Naruto but he stopped him and took the cloth from him and started to clean himself. Sasuke didn't say anything but watched him and Naruto didn't have anything to say either, so he didn't.

 _He just felt a bit empty._

 _I tainted your life_

 _I tainted your soul_

 _Now every breath you will take_

 _Will hold just a bit of my own soul._

 _I have you in my grasp_

 _I tried to let you go_

 _You were the purest_

 _thing in my life._

 _I took you apart_

 _You were bare for me to feast_

 _I am not a saint_

 _I couldn't resist_

 _I warned you_

 _Didn't I?_

 _But you didn't heed_

 _The warnings that I gave_

 _you didn't heed._

 _I am sorry my little bride_

 _I didn't mean to break you tonight._

* * *

 _ **ok i really wanted to show in this chapter that in the beginning naruto was both a bit naive and very optimistic. He is smart but naive and so very confused. I don't know if this counts as dubious but if it does I will change it. I didn't know how to end this so I end it there, I am quite confident the next chap will be soon so please bear with me and every response I got were so lovely. I will try to write back next time promise. I love all of you who liked this. Seriously thank you and yeah this is not a one shot. Sorry I don't know how that happened. Please leave your thoughts on the chap!~**_

 _ **I hope the chap is fixed now please tell me if it's not.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Purpose

**Yo so a new chapter is here!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own.**

 **Warnings: None for this chap.**

 **Pairings: Itanaru and Sasunaru and maybe others. Endgame Itanaru.**

 **Guys is anyone up for volunteering as beta? I really am in need of one. Is anyone available to beta this story? I try to edit on my own but it's hard for me, I have a problem. I can't find own mistakes because I wrote it so I am not conscious enough the second time I read it. Please contact me if you are. Thank you and remember to review, I love your reviews cause seriously I sometimes have no idea how I'm doing.**

 **Libra-no-ninja9: God I loved your review. He may already have some allies and he will gain more but you could definetely be sure in this chapter that his mother will definitely will be a huge ally. Well about being a deserter well let's see and the treaty between Uzu and konoha, you will find about that too. God so many secrets. And yes you are the only one who figured out that the poem was actually Sasuke's thoughts. Yay for you, shame for everyone else.I loved what you thought of this, I am so happy for your thoughts. Please do continue to tell them to me, you're legitly my favorite reviewer.**

 **bunnyguest: Karin will be, she is Naruto's close cousin. Due to circumstances Naruto was the one forced to marry. So Uzu is betting on her taking the throne. And thank you for your thoughts!**

 **Guest: Thank you, here's a continuation.**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **xxxxx**

 _What is my purpose?_

 _I wonder that all the time_

 _Nitpicking reality_

 _In a realm that doesn't rhyme_

 _Climbing a wall_

 _Dreams that never came true_

 _I recall._

 _What is my purpose?_

 _Please tell me_

 _Someone who I can trust_

 _Even with eyes close_

 _So I could rust_

 _Maybe I would also rhyme_

 _Only then_

 _I guess I will shine_

Naruto scribbles on the parchment he had, his brush makes smooth strokes on it and then he stops. He had no idea how to continue ahead. His tongue pokes out of his mouth, he frowns his brows and his nose wiggles unconsciously as he thought on how to proceed. His inspiration was leaving him more quickly than he could ever think was possible. He had been working on a seal for the past three days now. The seal which will let him stay in contact with his clones and his clones with themselves will stay in contact, if it worked. It was not working though.

The theory he was applying on it was solid and a bit mundane but it was suppose to be the core as it is for most seals. He was going to make more advancements as he went ahead but the problem he was facing was that the advancements he was making were not going hand in hand with the core seal which was a communication seal. A basic communication seal used by Uzu shinobi's which only allowed communication to people nearby but it still had to work as the core of the final seal.

The long distance range seal that he made when he was back in that palace and had more time to himself than he could hope for, it was malfunctioning because of the stealth seal that had helped him escape the palace that he had added to cluster of seals that were the core seal, the long range seal and the stealth seal mixed together. He had tried to make adjustments on them so they will be able work together. It was still not happening. He was not coming to the final product because of these.

He was so very confused by his own creation that he couldn't make sense of it anymore, he wanted to add more to the core seal but the seal was reacting so badly to it all and add to that to his stealth seal, it was hindering everything just to spite him in the process. It was like his own seals were mocking him after he ran away. After running away it felt like his whole life was mocking him. He still did not regret his decisions though.

He was feeling more like he had lost his purpose, no it was not that either. He had a purpose. When the thoughts of running first breached his mind, He had been scared. He had no idea what to do outside of a palace. He didn't like to admit it but he was partly sheltered his whole life. It didn't mean he was not strong though. He knew that he was strong and he had faith in himself that he could become even stronger but there were still so many things he didn't understand or literally had no knowledge of.

Trapped in that horrid place, he had dreamed of having a purpose for himself. Someone who can rely on him, either for protection or justice, it didn't matter. Him finally doing something good, something that mattered.

He wanted his name to be remembered not as a puppet of an Empress but as a Shinobi, who he was. He wanted to be written in history as someone who mattered and as Ero sennin had said 'The true measure of a shinobi is not how he lives, but how he dies'. He did not want his death to mean nothing; he wanted to die while fighting in a battle field for a cause he could literally give his life for. He did not thought this much was too much to ask for.

He made one more stroke and let out a frustrated sound and crumbled the paper. This was not happening for him, he was just not getting it right. He could have used this seal when running away from the palace and now when he had time to make it, he will. He just doesn't have much inspiration left after so many failed attempts. He huffed and flopped on his back on the futon and stretched leisurely making his joints pop. He gave a big yawn snapping his jaw and contemplated if he should just sleep for a while. He didn't have much to do. He actually didn't know what to do, he felt oddly detached.

He gave another yawn and closed his eyes; he should just sleep for a while. Just for a while though.

 _Drip._

 _He could smell rust and decay; all of these odors were also enclosed and enhanced by the presence of moisture in the air, it made the atmosphere stagnant and the scent of the whole place all the more terrible. That was the first thing he recognized as the sense of smell came back to him before that though, he had nothing. He was just a bit of awareness in a sea of darkness. He still could not find any of his other senses. They were gone._

 _He knew he was supposed to have them but for now they were gone. He wanted them back. It was confusing here; it was confusing without them. He didn't knew much, he barely knew anything right now, just scrapes of some things he was sure was memories or would have been if they were not just scrapes of feelings he once might had. He barely knew that he, himself exited._

 _Drip._

 _He still did not have the sense of sight or hearing. He felt disconcerting without them. He vaguely remembered that he had them before. He just didn't have images to go with that memory, just knowledge. The knowledge of knowing that he had senses, he had very sharp senses. He did not know why or how he knew. He just did. He felt...wrong without them. Not right, he felt as if he was broken. Not quite as if he was supposed to be. He still had no idea how or why he knew that._

 _Drip._

 _His sense of hearing returned to him. It was hauntingly quiet wherever he was, or if he was anywhere at all. His conscious was telling him that wherever he was, it was familiar to him, he believed it. Although he still didn't know why he knew it was his consciousness that was telling him this or what this 'conscious' was actually. But he had knowledge and scrapes of feelings that he was relying on._

 _He was more perplexed by the fact that how or why he knew these things rather than what he didn't have or didn't know. He heard a patter of water hitting ground, breaking the silence and he was so very glad for. He was also very glad to note that he had emotions, for a moment he thought he lost them._

 _Feelings were different than emotions though; the feelings felt like something he once had but doesn't have any more but these emotions that he was feeling now, they were real and they were his and he was so very relieved for them. It made him feel real. If he didn't have these emotions he thought, he wouldn't be able to process anything else without doubting if he was real or not. Those feelings could have been of someone else but these emotions were his. Just then he heard a rustle of movements and he would have followed that noise if he had a body. He was more busy coming together._

 _Drip._

 _Even in this state he tried to gather as much information as he can by these senses. It was ingrained in him, he thought, to gather information the first thing possible. He couldn't gather much. There was...water nearby maybe and the place smell like a flooded graveyard. That was basically all he could put together for now. He would have scoffed at himself if he had a mouth. He knew he was supposed to have one. Now he was just getting angry about knowing the fact that he was supposed to have something but didn't. He would have felt better if he didn't know at all._

 _Drip._

 _He could feel now, he could feel his body. He knew it was present and he knew he had it now. It was there he could feel it, he shifted on the surface he was laying on and he felt it. He felt his head loll on the wet and cold ground and his arms stretch at awkward angles and his paining legs bent at odd angles. He even felt his finger twitch and his tongue wet his dry lips. He felt. He thought he was weeping with relief but he was still so disoriented._

 _It didn't matter though he was beginning to feel whole once again, there was still such a huge chunk of him he still didn't know but he was feeling and wasn't that something, his body was here now or he could feel it now. He knew what he was, he was a human. It felt so good to know and feel this much that he instantly felt hatred for whatever or whoever had rendered him in such a terrible situation. He just wanted to feel what he was again._

 _Drip._

 _He gasped and immediately spluttered the water he was laying on, he realized it was dirty but that didn't matter. He knew who he was, he was Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He sobbed with exhilaration and relief as memories kept rushing back to him. These were his memories. And they were memories; he knew how they felt in his head and his whole being. They were not just knowledge but memories of when he was a child, a toddler and then an adult. His memories of his life started merging with his being. It didn't flash, how he thought it would; it just fused with his whole being. It was gratifying._

 _Drip._

 _He sat up with much difficulty as his whole body protested his movements, aching in places he didn't know existed, he still didn't have his vision but something told him that he would very soon. He felt around himself in this surreal place he was in and found water everywhere on the ground, as it splashed and gathered and seeped in his clothing, he rapped his knuckles on the ground and his knowledge told him that it must have been made of stone, probably graphite._

 _He tried to get up but couldn't as his legs and arms didn't support him in that venture he wobbled and slipped on the floor. He lay there for a while contemplating what he could do now and slowly sat up and he was surprised to noticed that his vision was coming back. Slowly but it was coming. It was still so blurry and he couldn't see anything other than smudges of colors but it was coming back._

 _Drip._

 _He heard a rustle nearby and he wanted so badly for his body to tense up, but his muscle were still too loopy to heed his command and he still didn't have much power in him. He wobbled where he sat cursing every god he knew for the situation he was in. His vision blurred and he fell back on the floor splashing the dirty water everywhere._

 _He couldn't get up, he didn't have much energy left but he still urged his limbs to listen to him when he heard another rustle nearby, he refused to take whatever was coming to him whilst laying down and he keenly noticed the loss of sight as his vision started blurring again and again. He felt so dizzy. He managed to sit up again, wobbling still. Just then one last dizzying spell came and his vision cleared and he saw that he was in a darkened place filled with dirty water but nothing could take his vision off of the giant red eyes towering off of him behind a cage glaring at him in rage and mischief._

" _Naruto do you want a purpose?"_

 _And his mind broke._

He startled awake and a scream tore out of his lips. He was shivering wildly, his whole being was a mess and his sweat was dripping so profusely that for a minute he thought he was back in that awful place and in that dirty water. He shuddered more violently when he thought of that. That was a...dream right? It didn't feel like one. It felt more real and profound than one.

He knew it somewhere that it was not reality but he also knew that it was no dream either. He tried to calm himself when his heart rate increased at that and rubbed a shaking hand from his wild hair to his stark white face.

He took deep breaths and did a meditative exercise that Ero Sennin taught him. He felt his muscles loosen and his heart rate slow. Only then he calmed enough to think on what happened, it was surreal for one. It didn't felt real and he was sure now thinking back on it that it was no dream either. He was absolutely sure now. His hand shook when he thought back to that deep voice calling out to him and asking that question.

He had no idea what it was or what it could be but there was something at the back of his consciousness that was begging him to notice and realize the suspicion he had. He refused to acknowledge it. He could not, not when he was all alone out here and no one to protect him. He would rather not have that possibility. So he erased that possibility and thought of other options and got up and started pacing the room of the inn he was in. He should visit a library, he didn't like reading much but he knew a library is a well of knowledge and it have information for everything. He laughed hysterically when his mind got made up. Yes that would be the next plan of action.

His mind made up, he gathered up his things and took a quick shower to get rid of the stench of sweat. He got out and made the stealth seal once again on himself and henged himself into looking like a normal brown haired man with a build close to his normal self. It was nondescript and it will do. He gathered the sack he had which actually didn't hold anything of importance, all his important luggage was in the scroll that was on the pouch he wore on his waist. He took out his cloak from it and wore it but didn't put on the hood of it. He guessed it was time to move, just as he was about to go down to the reception to pay for his stay, the wall opposite him exploded.

He got thrown off because of the impact but managed to land in a crouch he had to think quickly. ' _What was that?'_ He thought just as he procured a Kunai from the pouch on his thigh and got in a fighting position which also allowed him easy access to the window, which directly allowed access to outside. He viewed the damage done to the wall and noted that it was completely destroyed with fire still burning around the edges. It must have been an explosive seal, he gathered from the damaged wall. The seal must not have been of high grade, medium maybe. He knew of explosives which could destroy a lot more, knew how to make them.

Then there came two Shinobis through the destroyed wall, he got in position to defend himself when he noticed they were fighting themselves. _What?_ He lowered his kunai a bit and hid it in his sleeves, enough to keep it hidden but also enough for it to come out and attack his opponent if necessary.

He took steps towards the window but still kept his eyes on the fighting shinobis. Both of them had taken notice of him, one had long blond hair obscuring one of his eyes and the other had black hair and then the blond one of them threw a kunai at him, he dodged easily. He stepped towards the window when he saw them both tumbling towards him whilst fighting. He threw the window open and jumped out making a run for it.

He was in Ame for heaven's sake; he wasn't supposed to attract attention. ' _Not here, goddamnit!'_ He landed on the ground with ease and with a glance backwards, he started running at a dizzying pace. He jumped over a house and started running on the roofs of the houses. He glanced backwards and saw only the blond guy standing, the black haired one lying on the ground in his own blood. Well that gave the statement 'the last one standing' a literal sense. The blond turned towards him and then after a while of just looking, he started chasing. He cursed his luck and thought ' _why couldn't the blondie stay with the dead one'._

Fuck his luck.

 _Feel it_

 _Protect it_

 _This feelings that makes_

 _Us, connected._

 _Savor it._

 _Drink it up._

 _Protect the people_

 _Who you love enough._

 _Humanity may come and go_

 _People you love_

 _Grounds you into this_

 _Shore of games and hurts_

 _Don't drift apart._

 _Nail your precious people_

 _To your heart._

 _Stand and become a wall_

 _Protect your precious people_

 _Please,_

 _Don't watch them fall._

Kushina watched with harden violet eyes, as the old as dirt geezers talked about her child as if he was not a human being with feeling and emotions but a damn toy, made just for their manipulations. She felt something within her move then, and solidify. It was hate, she gathered. She hated them then, she knew they could be horrible people if it came to protecting their Kingdom but her baby boy, her sweet little child was also part of this kingdom. Her child, who was the most innocent in this entire affair. Her child, who was suffering in that god forsaken kingdom. She wanted him back.

"But lord Naruto is serving his destiny by staying. How dare you even offer to get him back? Only chaos would follow if he comes back" one of the geezer shouted as he shook his cane.

What about her child though? Do they not care that this is tearing _him_ apart? Staying _there_ would bring chaos to her child. She never had the opportunity to get him back before but now she did. And she would tear anyone apart if they try to keep her separated from her baby anymore. Her child, who was barely living then, when she last visited him. Her child whose happiness she herself smothered. There was no light in his eyes then, just an empty shell who gave cold vacant smiles and equally as cold hugs. Her throat tightens when she thinks back on it. Naruto was her sunshine, warm and bright. She missed her baby. She just wanted him back, back to normal and the only way for that was if he was here.

She just wanted to bundle up her child and never let go. Keep him in her arms and take all his sadness and hurt away. She would gladly take the sadness for herself and suffer in his stead if she could and she would if it was possible but unfortunately that was not possible, so she would help him heal now in any way she knew and she knew that, that place was only hurting her boy. She will get him back even if she had to slaughter anyone in her way.

Her eyes tighten around the edges when she heard more of the argument, even the soothing presence of Minato couldn't control her temper after what all she has heard already.

"Lord Minato, lady Kushina you should realize that Konoha has broken the treaty. They deserve it if we take our lord Naruto away" the woman in her mid age argued with an old man, huffing at him while also looking at her and Minato "it will give out a message. Those damn bastards can't even keep one bloody treaty"

Does no one care about her baby? Message? Did no one thought about her baby's welfare first? What was this? When did all of them become so harden? Naruto grew up with them, played in their lap when he was a child, considered them family and now no one seem to notice his pain even though he already had told them.

She resented every one of them now.

She tighten her fist as she silently seethed, her child was at stake here. She wanted to scream. Why won't they think about him? But she would and so would Minato. She trusted him; he loved Naruto just as much as she did. With them together there is nothing that could harm their boy.

They will protect him.

"Don't get sentimental here. Don't you all know what the prophecy states? Naruto must stay there, it is his path. He is also already sullied by a man no less. What use is he now? No one wants an emperor who was once touched by another Emperor. That will just be shameful for us" another geezer said and Kushina lost it. She was about to go and punch the living daylights out of the man when a hand grabbed her arm, trying to anchor her, stopping her. She stopped, glaring at Minato, willing him to release her.

"Enough!" Minato's voice bombarded throughout the spacious room. "I will not be hearing such insults towards my son" he said glaring at the man "Do not forget you were one of the man who sent him there, whatever has happened is partially your own responsibility"

The old man lowered his head in shame when Minato glowered at him. And Kushina, she felt such satisfaction when her Minato rendered everyone speechless. She knew he would always think of her baby first. She felt such love for him swell up but it just as easily died at her husband's next words.

"The treaty is not entirely broken yet, we should not hasten" he said with a grim look "It is true that Konoha has abandoned us at our crucial time of need but it is also true, the prophecy itself is ultimately much more important than such petty arguments. I shall talk to Emperor Sasuke and we shall try to resolve our issues. You all must not forget, if we try to take Naruto back, it will not be easy. They might be ready to go to war with us for it and we all can see we're ready for no such things at the moment"

This silences everyone, even Kushina. All she is able to do now is look at her love of twenty two years with the most heartbroken expression she has ever shown. Never, not even when in their youth when they had thought their love could not survive, has she looked at him like this. Felt something like hatred towards him. She has resented him sometimes, disliked him even but never felt hatred towards him. She loved him, admired him and above all cared for him so much.

But now, something in her just died. She felt it crumble in her. She didn't quite know what it was but it was done. Maybe it was her trust, maybe it was her love, she didn't know. But it was done, someone who could not protect her child and could only see him, an element of themselves as a piece of politics. He could definitely not be her husband. Not the man she fell in love with. She thought he would see Naruto first and others next but no, he betrayed her. He betrayed her and her baby.

She blinked her eyes and closed it altogether, she couldn't look at him. She couldn't look at anything right now. She needed time, time to think. People had told her that she was too emotional sometimes. Letting it guide her action but she would not let it happen right now. She had to have a level head if she wanted to save her baby and maybe she was getting it wrong. Maybe Minato was planning something else. Yes, that should be it. He loved Naruto, so how could he make a decision so wrong for him. She was grasping straws for him.

She waits for everyone to leave eventually and faces him. She assess him, this person could either be a leader right now or a husband but not both. His face was weary, his eyes sunken but cold. His lips pursed, he looked so old right then. Sometimes she forgets their ages. They were old, maybe not age wise but they felt old, had a child who was a man and were well on their way to growing old together. He should understand her by now right?

"Minato" she calls and stands in front of him blocking his way to the door.

"Kushina" he sounds just as wary as his face looks, yet she straightens her posture and looks tenaciously at him.

"What was that?" she almost screams at him. She had resolved to be calm and collected but that was not happening right now. All her emotions just barreled back at her and she could not even hope to control it, if she didn't get her answers, that is.

"Kushina" Minato says calmly and wasn't he always the calm one between them. Kushina, the wild one and Minato, the calm and collected one. The Uzu council had a heart attack when they figured out Kushina, the princess of Uzu, could not be tamed. She would always let her emotions guide her; she couldn't remain calm and collected. She never had. "You know that was necessary think about Uzu. This country doesn't need more war"

Kushina let out a bitter laugh, "No country needs war" she bit out "we create war, so it is our responsibility to stow the flames of it" she took a breath "but family is something we look after first. Our baby comes first. Naruto comes first, even before us"

Minato sighs as if suffering and doesn't that feel insulting? When had she become so overwhelming for him that he had to show such expressions? Maybe she was being overdramatic but all her emotions were all over the place and she couldn't control them, couldn't control anything right now. Everything was falling and _she just wanted her baby back._

"And what Kushina? Even if got our child back, what will we do? Go to war? Naruto knew what he was giving up when he went there. And right now he is the only one who is keeping both countries from going to war. Please think level headedly first"

"Level headedly?" she spat "Minato Namikaze! I was always, always against this! We marry him off at our convenience and for a prophecy made so long ago, what was his fault? What wrong did he do? And now we think of getting him back, also for our convenience! Have we even thought about what would be good for Naruto?!" she yells her voice going hoarse and her throat tightening and hindering her words.

"Where are we now Minato? How have we been gone so wrong? How could we even let our child suffer? Minato, please be a father" her voice has gotten softer, her hurt leaving her exhausted "you can't both be a leader and a father at the same time now and I," she licked her lips feeling desperation seep in her tone "I need you to be a father right now"

She watched as his eyes saddened and he looked down, taking a deep breath which sound much more like sob than she would like to admit. He looked at her than and she knew his answer, his eyes told her and she felt her heart break "Kushina, Uzu needs a leader right now"

His voice was soft, so very soft but his words cut her harder than any Kunai ever could. She again took a breath and let the tears that gathered in her eyes fall and gulped air to clear her throat "Then you should also understand that I need to be a mother Minato"

And she would be. She would protect her child, she swore as she turned around from the man she loved and wiped the tears from her eyes and stained her Kimono sleeves. She went in search for Tsunade and Jiraya with a purpose in her eyes and stance.

 _We fall and break_

 _We tear and take_

 _We abuse and use_

 _Our feelings are of what use?_

 _We make and take_

 _We fake and break_

 _What is at stake?_

 _My walls are at stake_

 _You break them down_

 _I let you in_

 _Now you have gone_

 _And I do not know how to begin_

The brunet didn't look at the woman who was pressing herself to him. He didn't particularly care right about now; he shrugged her off and stood up from the bed. He righted his robes and was about to take his leave without even a single word to the woman still lying on the bed when his arm was seized.

"Sasuke kun" the woman screeched at him "where are you going?"

He turned towards her, his face blank. "Sakura, I have work that I need to tend to. You may sleep as I will not be returning to your chambers tonight" he said and freed his arm from her clutches. She let go, a dejected look portrayed on her face. He didn't even blink at her.

"Sasuke kun" Sakura said her face going pinched "it is our job to provide a future hire for this Kingdom and we haven't... even tried yet" she said and sat on her haunches and fiddled with her kimono "is there something wrong with me?" she mumbled "Am I not good enough?"

He sighed; there was more pressing matter he could be attending right now. "Sakura I know what is my job, you do not have to tell me. I understand it well enough" he left the other questions unanswered, not willing to open up about it. He rather not wastes more time here.

She bit her lips, righting her own clothing and then fiddling with it "Sasuke kun you didn't answer me" she gulped a short breath of air "I want to know. I want to help but how can I if you don't talk to me?"

Sasuke had just about had enough "Sakura you are not my wife. You do not have the right to demand anything from me" it was ruthless, it was direct and he knew it would hurt the most.

At least she would let him go now.

Her lips quivered and her eyes glistened "it's him isn't it?" she said after a while "it's all because of him?"

He didn't answer her, just frowned towards her. He already had enough things to worry about and he was already more than enough stressed. He did not need Sakura and her drama on top of it.

"Where has he been anyway?" she said and he felt himself stiffen without his consent, luckily for him Sakura was not paying attention to him and was busy picking out threads in the bedding "I have not seen him for quite a while"

He contemplated answering that question and then thought better of it "He is been sick. No one is allowed to visit him; the healers are trying their best. It's a rare disease from Uzu, so it's taking its toll on all of them"

That should spread the gossip, if anyone knew how to get words spread throughout the whole palace, it was Sakura. Even she had her uses.

"Sick?" she repeated with a dumbfounded expression but it quickly cleared in one of joy "is he likely survive?"

The question set his temper off and he glared at her, making her curl in on herself "Sakura, be very careful of your words towards the Empress. You may never know which might get you put down"

He warned her, she didn't hold any special stance in his life for him. He could barely tolerate her. She was selfish like the lot of them, only looking for her own gain. People like her were so many in his life that he just learned to live with them, seeing them for their true nature.

She flinched when she heard his words, her face going stark white with horror but then she nodded and pursed her lips, her eyes glistening again "I understand Sasuke kun"

He sighed and finally moved out of the chamber and went to his own. He took a bath on his own after contemplating if he should call for help and got dressed. He went to his study and started doing the work piled up for him. He was not lying to Sakura when he said he was busy.

The first batch of papers he pulled out were detailed description on a new type of farming technique. It was quick, efficient and desired less amount of labor work needed. He looked at the reports provided on the small patch of land they had already done this technique on. After thoroughly reading them, he gave a sign of approval on continuing this on a much larger patch of land. They would see how this technique takes on it and then continue at a much larger scale.

Getting that done, he pulled out another batch of papers, this one being about taxes when a pulse of chakra was sent his way. He gave a commanding 'enter' and an Anbu team came inside the door silently and bowed to him. He activated the privacy seal hidden underneath his desk and put the papers and the brush down. He nodded towards the Captain in greeting but quickly got on to business.

"What did you find?" He said.

The one kneeling at the front was the one to answer him, it was Bear, the captain of this team "Sire, we looked through all the possible places where he could be hiding in Konoha. We didn't find him" he closed his eyes, this was not answer he was looking for "but we went back to the place where he had dug and tried to trace his steps"

He impatiently gestured for him to continue and the captain did after a while "we think lord Naruto jumped down the _Pātishon_ River"

Blood rushed towards his ears after hearing that, he took a breath to study himself, this was bad. This was extremely bad. If his suspicion was right then Naruto might have...

"We think he could be either in Ame or Suna"

He usually would have rejoiced in his hunch going right but not right now. This situation was already a disaster. He didn't even know how horribly wrong a situation can get but this situation proved to be a challenge like none. That idiot will get severely punished when Sasuke gets him back.

 _I want you back_

 _I need you back_

 _Emotions my clutch_

 _My gripping was not tough_

 _Not tough enough._

 _I ground to you_

 _You bring me peace_

 _I myself,_

 _Could never drew._

 _I ground to you_

 _And I swear to you_

 _Dear my love,_

 _I have never loved_

 _Anyone enough._

 _Then you came_

 _And I was never the same._

 _I loved you then,_

 _Selfish and strange._

 _Ugly was that emotion._

 _Yes my love,_

 _I really was never the same._

 **XXXXX**

 **Pātishon: It literally translates to partition. So it really means Partition River. Well because it literally is a partition between the countries. Thank you google translator.**

 **My version of this world doesn't follow Narutoverse geographically as you can see.**

 **the seal business, I have no idea about them. It just kinda came out on its own. I love Kushina and loved writing her, hoped you enjoyed her part too.**


	4. Chapter 4 Scarlet Eyes

**short chapter I know but ya life fractured my motivation and fucked me in the ass. The fight scenes might just be shit but 'Eh... I tried'. And all you who waited for Itachi here ya go! Enjoy your dark master!**

 **xxxxxx**

 ** _I have loved for long_**

 ** _I have lost a time_**

 ** _Holding my breath_**

 ** _I couldn't hold in time_**

 ** _Watching over you_**

 ** _My reason to shine_**

 ** _I have loved a long_**

 ** _I have longed_**

 ** _For a time._**

 ** _Holding my breath_**

 ** _So I can watch you shine._**

 _"Naruto sama"_

 _Large blue eyes looked up from the view they were spying from and looked at the newcomer who has joined him in his adventure. A smile broke on small chubby scarred cheeks, lips stretching widely before the toddler's eyes narrowed and he gave a 'shhh' gesture to the young boy who was approaching him. The silver haired teen after seeing that, crouched with the toddler imitating his 'shhh' gesture and looked where the toddler was trying to spy. They were trying to spy on lady Tsunade and Lord Jiraya behind a bush. They were really conspicuous, He was certain the two already knew of their presence but despite that they were still continuing their talks._

 _He felt a tug on his sleeves and he looked down to large blue eyes, Naruto ushered him close and he bent down so his ears were leveled with Naruto's mouth. The child placed a hand around his lips and tried to whisper to the older boy._

 _"Kashi nee-chan, I am on a misshhion" he said fumbling slightly on the last word, he had just learned it and Kakashi could see he was proud to demonstrate it, the child was looking determined while frowning his brow and pursing his lips, Kakashi just thought he looked cute "I am gonna find if baa-chan and ero-ji are are um ah yes together" he said beaming and then again looking conspiring he continued "you know like mum and dad"_

 _He again did a 'shhh' gesture, which made Kakashi hide a smile by doing the gesture on his own again. He crouched behind the small toddler and Naruto seeing that just collapsed on his lap, tugging his arms so that they were wrapped around Naruto's small frame. Naruto beamed at him and snuggled in his lap. Kakashi felt warm, he smiled which was hidden behind his mask and rubbed his head on Naruto's fluffy hair._

 _"You two seems to be getting along"_

 _Kakashi jumped minutely, his hold on Naruto tightening and his stance shifting so he was defending Naruto with his whole body. Naruto on the other hand bounced in his lap and struggled against his grip, after freeing himself he turn towards the intruder, still in his hold and yelled boisterously._

 _"Papa!" he said grinning and bouncing in Kakashi's lap. Kakashi took hold of him again and turned towards his leader with the toddler still in his arms._

 _"My lord" he said and tried to bow but Naruto was still bouncing in his hold and he ended up butting his chin with Naruto's head viciously. It stung but he didn't let it show yet on the other hand Naruto took a hold of his head, small tears gathering in his eyes as he rubbed his head while pouting up at him, his small lips quivering._

 _"itai itai" he said blinking back the tears and pouting still._

 _The silver haired teen immediately felt bad and started rubbing the head of his little ward._

 _"I am so sorry Naruto Sama" he said feeling nauseated thinking that he had hurt his master, his Naruto Sama "I didn't mean to do that. I will take whatever punishment you will serve me with"_

 _His words were sincere; he really would take any punishment his lord would give him happily. He had hurt his little Lord. The blond didn't seem to think so though and blinked up at him and smiled, tears still gathering in his crystal blue eyes but his smile remained sincere and honest._

 _"Silly Kashi" he said patting the older boy's hair, he had to exert himself and reach wider to get to him. He was small for his age but he didn't mind, he liked his little master's size and he dreaded the day when he would grow up all too big for him to hold "It's not your fault" he said still patting and smiling but then he turned towards the spectator and raised a small finger accusingly towards the older blond._

 _"It's all your faultt" he said with all the righteous anger of a four year old. He pouted up at the other blond, his finger still accusing the man while he still patted Kakashi's arms that were holding him. The older blond smiled and put up his hands in a surrendering gesture and chuckled._

 _"Ah I am sorry for startling you both" he said smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head "I was just wondering what you two were doing but then I become so happy when I saw you two get along so well" he said placating his still pouting son._

 _The smaller blond crossed his arms and puffed up his cheeks and 'hmmphd' at his father and turned towards the teen holding him "See Kashi nee! It was all his faultt" he smiled at the silver haired teen, teeth missing, making him smile in return "Papa shouldn't 've done that. He even ruined dah misshion"_

 _After he said that, a horrified look crossed his features and he muttered "dah misshion" he looked up at Kakashi with a dejected look and he had to chuckle at that and ruffle the adorable blond's hair. The blond pouted while smiling at him again. He loved these smiles; they were so honest without a hint of deception in them. They were welcoming and warm. They were home. He always felt content with his little charge. He always felt needed._

 _The little blond looked back, making the teen glance back too. The Sannins were coming towards them making Naruto squeak and try to hide while clutching Kakashi's vest._

 _"What do we have here?" the white haired Sannin said boisterously making his little master cover his ears. The toddler himself was really loud but he had a hunch that Naruto may have really keen senses; he had observed so and gathered that. He hoped to teach his little master to hone them. If his leader will allow him that is._

 _"Sensei, Naru and Kakashi here were on a mission if I heard it right" the blond said smiling towards his son and student. Kakashi gave him a blank stare whereas Naruto presented him with a betrayed look. It was cute, Kakashi thought. His ward was just adorable._

 _Just then the cheeks of the older smiling blond, was stretched by an annoyed red head. The ruler of the kingdom shivered as he saw his wife glare at him, her flaming red hair swirling in the wind._

 _"Really Minato, you would come out here to mess with your son while you left me alone at the council of elders" she said offended "you should have at least told me that so we could have snuck off together" she was still stretching his cheeks and now it was gaining a bright color. Kakashi smartly took a step back from the couple hosting Naruto on his hips as he was beginning to feel heavy._

 _"Is that what I taught my student? To easily be outdone by a woman?" the toad Sannin said out loud, mocking his student._

 _A fist was delivered to the man's head for his comment, the quiet blond woman glared irritated towards her fellow Sannin._

 _"Idiot!" she said pushing his head towards the ground._

 _Seeing that Minato grinned through his still stretched cheeks and crowed "Now now Sensei aren't you eating your own words along with dirt?" but his cheeks were stretched out even more making him yelp._

 _Naruto clung to him like a Koala and put his thumb in his mouth sucking it whilst giggling at the scene he was witnessing. It was a normal day at the palace of Uzushiogakure. Kakashi sighed pulling out the thumb making Naruto pout but then the child looked up at him and smiled and he felt himself smiling back, he pulled the child up and hugged him, laughing himself as his master giggled._

 _This was his home._

 _This child was his home._

He gasped as his whole body shivered, a pain so deep and consuming overtaking his senses. He was so weak and so much in pain, the images left from his dream of the little precious memory he has, still consuming his mind. He wanted his master. He wanted his home.

"M-master..." he moaned out gasping as another shiver wrecked through his body. He wanted to go home, he wanted his little Master. He wanted to fill himself in the presence and scent of his young lord. Where was he? Where was his home? He felt himself shake and he opened his eye barely, not having enough strength to open them fully.

"Inu! Inu! Stay awake! You need to stay awake" a voice said but he couldn't hear over all the pain he was feeling, his mind was all over the place. He couldn't comprehend. He just wanted his master; his home "the poison is spreading too fast!" the voice said "you need to stay awake. You will die if you don't. Inu! Inu! Are you listening to me? We are extracting the poison but you need to stay awake!"

"Master?..." he needed his master, he needed to feel wanted again. He wanted to feel at home again. He needed to feel something other than this pain. He wanted his master. He made him alive, he made him feel wanted. His master was everything to him. His home, his emotions, his everything. He just wanted his master.

A hand was on his hair, pulling them back as something was shoved down his throat, he coughed but had to chug the liquid down.

"Yes yes Kakashi you will get back to your Master but you have to stay alive. He needs you alright? Stay awake! Stay alive for him! Do you hear me?"

Kakashi could do that. He would stay alive, he would stay awake if his little Master wanted him to, he would do that and much more. He would be happy as long as his Master still needed him by his side. Kakashi would happily do anything for his Master.

The one he was living for.

 _ **Keep the smiles**_

 _ **Keep me draped**_

 _ **All the sunshine's**_

 _ **You let me take**_

 _ **Let me warm up**_

 _ **In this embrace**_

 _ **I need to be in this place**_

 _ **The darkness outside**_

 _ **Touching the surface**_

 _ **But there are your smiles**_

 _ **Calling me home**_

 _ **Protecting me**_

 _ **In its warm embrace.**_

 _ **Don't take my sunshine.**_

 _ **I will rot**_

 _ **Calling me home**_

 _ **Blanketing me**_

 _ **Your smiles.**_

 _ **There all I need.**_

The overgrown grass caressed and tingled his feet as he abandoned his sandals and he massaged with his thumb and finger, the sole of his foot. It hurt. He had been running for almost 5 hours straight from that insane blond. That maniac had refused to lose sight of him, matching him pace to pace. Naruto was just barely ahead of the madman. He snapped his toe and let out a moan in relief. He was not used to exerting himself this much, the palace life has made him a bit soft, and no matter how much he would like to disagree. The truth can't really be unseen now. Normally he had better stamina; he gave one last snap to his toe and flopped down on the grass, letting out a big sigh and closing his eyes blocking the sunlight.

He was so tired; he promised to himself that he would train regularly. His muscles were going soft and he can't let them be any more lax than they already are. These were not the muscle of a shinobi. At least, not a good one. He got up again and collapsed against a tree and sat leaning against it. He took out a scroll and opened it and got out a water bottle and a container from it. He opened the bottle and gulped down half of it in a single sip; he wiped his mouth and let out a sigh, content when his thirst was quenched. After that he wiped away his sweat by a cloth and leaned more leisurely by the tree.

The weather was nice here, wherever the hell he was. The trees were tall but not as tall as they had been in Konoha and they were green much more greener than they had been in Uzu, the air around was a bit windy with perpetual humidity in it. He couldn't detect any form of living being other than animals nearby, the wildlife was bustling and he could wholly appreciate its noises now. He stretched out his legs and wiggled his toes. This was oddly nice. This, this freedom was oddly nice. He smiled as wind caressed his face. This may have been the first time after getting out of that place that he had felt this peaceful. Yes, this is why he ran.

This peace, he could never have gotten it there. He took the container lying next to him and opened it. He gleefully looked inside it. It was ramen. The food of god, he barely got to taste this delicacy in that palace as it was not the food deserving of an Empress but luckily he had Ayame, she would make it for him. She made the best ramen, only second to his own Mother. He remembers whenever he gets in a bad or a gloomy mood, Ayame would always be there with a bowl of Ramen and a hesitant yet sweet smile. He really did love that endearing girl. He hopes that she will live the most fulfilling life. He really does. He is just a bit sad he wouldn't be able to see her again.

He wishes the circumstances have been different that maybe somewhere in some other world he would meet Ayame and they could be friends, without their status or other situations keeping them apart. He deactivated the static seal on the container which allowed the ramen to be forever hot and fresh, his own lovely creation and started slurping the ramen. It was not as good as the ramen from Ayame or his mother but it was decent. He was happy enough that he had managed to find a Ramen vendor here, even if this recipe could use some improving.

He finished his meal quietly, leisurely and after he was done he drank some more water and packed and got ready to leave. By then the forest was being a bit eerie. It was quiet even the wildlife was not as boisterous as before. Something didn't quite feel right but there was no sound or anything else that Naruto could indicate the wrongness from. It was just a feeling deep within tugging. Instinct, he believes or maybe something else, something he doesn't have a name for yet but he knew this much. The forest was wrong. Something was happening.

He got up and ready to leave not wanting to stay if something did happen but then a blast went off somewhere from the north. It shook the ground and all the birds flocking that area flew away, making it quite a sight. Naruto stood there bewildered. The only sensible thought running through his head other than screeching of his mind coming to a halt was "what the hell?" He didn't know what had happened and why was trouble following him today. This was clearly not his day.

He mulled over what to do now while observing the explosion. It was huge and definitely came from someone powerful or it had come from collision of two powerful attacks. Either way someone was fighting there but the chakra he was feeling even from here was coarse, heavy and powerful and full of hate. Should he run? That was the logical option but something in his gut was telling him that he should not. That going there would be more fruitful. He relied on his instinct, a shinobi's his instinct were always much sharper than most.

He licked his lips thinking hard. This was stupid he should run but...

He turned and ran in the direction of the blast with quick and quiet steps. He went around the trees making it so that he was not to be in immediate sight of any possible attackers, he liked being visible but he was good with stealth too. There was no way that he had broken into Uzu's Anbu headquarters to pull his pranks without being stealthy. There was another explosion and he saw some trees collapse. He stopped, should he still continue? He thought 'fuck it' and made his feet's stance so that they made even less of noise.

He ran for a while, two more explosion happening whilst he ran. He came in view of the sight of the battle. It was a mess. The place was almost entirely destroyed, trees fallen and carters formed. There were two people fighting one opponent. The surprising thing was that the opponent they were fighting was not quite human. Or it seems so to him. It felt demonic. The chakra was suppressing and offensive in nature, choking the atmosphere around him.

But he could still move somehow, there was a giant blue and black chakra monster fighting the two humans. The monster was like a gigantic, extremely vicious looking cat with two tails. It was horrifying. He couldn't see the humans fighting the monster but he knew they must be powerful if they were staying alive even after being in the presence of that monster for so long.

He stayed there observing the fight, it was ferocious. He had never seen anything quite like this. There was a blue colored huge person and a shorter long black haired one fighting the beast. They were getting pushed back by the beast although he could see the black haired man was not really fighting much. The blue colored huge one, on the other hand was swinging a gigantic fish type sword fighting the beast.

He hid while they traded blows and observed the fight. This was most astounding, what was that thing? It had two tails. It could be... his eyes widen and he took a sharp breath, His breath quickening. That was? Wasn't that? By the name of Inari Sama herself! It couldn't be, he was feeling a slight tug on his seal but he had ignored it but now it was clear. That was the Matatabi. Just then he took a step back as a Kunai sailed passed by him.

He had barely made it; he turned around in the direction of his unseen attacker and saw one of the man who was fighting the beast, a little ways away from him. He took out his kunai, positioning it in front of himself in a defensive posture. The man didn't move, he could see he had long black hair but his face was hidden underneath the huge hat he was wearing. The man's hair rustled in the wind, twirling gracefully in the breeze which briefly distracted Naruto by the beauty of it before the blond gave himself a mental slap and told himself to concentrate.

Naruto was getting antsy, his attacker was not moving at all, just observing him which was both irritating and unnerving him. So he made his mind up and jumped to attack the man himself, he made a show of slashing his Kunai armed hand at his opponent but when it was blocked he quickly shifted his body and threw a punch at him. It didn't work; he was dodged both easily and gracefully.

Then Naruto let himself go, he threw punches after punches and kicks after kicks. His stance perfect and his aim even more so with his Kunai armed hand trying to inflict as much damage as possible. It still didn't work. His opponent avoided them even more gracefully than even his father could and he was one of the most graceful fighters he knew. He was getting frustrated, he jumped back on the branch he inhabited and quickly made three Kage Bunshin.

He stayed back as he watched his clones fight the man; he briefly took a glance at the fight taking place not that far ahead of him. It looked like the blue man was losing and there was also the exact copy of a man he was fighting currently standing there, so he was either fighting the real one or the clone. His attention snapped back to the fight he was fighting when he felt one of his clones' poof. The other clone came back to him and they get into position.

He threw some shuriken at his opponent, which he knew will be easily dodged, than he did the seals for Doton: Doryūheki and a wall appeared in between him and the man. The man watched, his dark eyes observing as he did a Futon release and broke the wall down but he noticed that the young brunet was not there anymore when the dust cleared.

He felt a sudden presence near him and he swiftly dodged, he bought up a foot and aimed a kick at the brunet who had suddenly seemed to appear out of nowhere. The cloth of his pants got ripped when he came in contact with the disguised blonds own leg but he immediately dodged many more attacks that came his way. He noticed something immediately, the man not only had a layer of chakra surrounding his body enhancing his attack but also a layer razor-sharp wind encompassing him making his attack sharper and almost ripping out his skin and clothes. He fought the brunet with a Kunai and deflecting his kicks and jabs by it as it was dangerous to touch the blond now.

Naruto was going at his level best but still the man was fighting and dodging him gracefully. Naruto was getting frustrated. Just then the man jumped back and Naruto watched trying to discern what he was doing but then the man made seals faster than even his eyes could see and opened his mouth and within seconds a huge fireball flew at him rapidly.

Naruto's eyes widened and his face grew a horrid look but then he controlled himself and leapt back but a blow to his stomach made him loose his balance and spit flew out of his mouth as he was send flying, he tumbled in the ground for a while before a hand on his neck stopped him. The man had stopped him with a hold on his neck; he was slammed on the ground by him. He coughed and spluttered as the hand tightened. He took hold of the hand, panic rising in him. He looked up at the man who was above him and he froze. It was Sasuke. His heart stuttered and his breath got caught in his throat. His panic rose to abnormal level and his breathing grew even more ragged.

No, no, no! Why was this happening? Why was he caught? He would rather have been killed by an unknown person but he couldn't, he just couldn't handle the thought of going back. He couldn't face the people there; he couldn't face the disappointment or disgust of his parents or the coldness of Konoha. That place was horrible enough as it was but if he went back it would be even more terrible. He would prefer being killed over that.

The black haired man's eyes widened just a bit as the person he was holding down started to hyperventilate. The man was odd, he wasn't panicking that much when he held him down but after seeing his face, he had began panicking and he could see the oncoming panic attack the young man was beginning to have. He was curious about the reaction.

Just then a blast went off but Naruto was too far gone to notice but the man above him did and saw that the chakra monster was gone leaving in its place an unconscious blond haired woman. She was injured and bleeding in various places and the real him was standing above her with spinning red eyes.

He felt a hand grab his arm and he looked down to see split red eyes glaring calmly back at him, he was picked up and thrown with brute strength making him poof by the vicious falling. The real him, looked up but the blond turned brunet moved faster than humanly possible and picked up the blonde woman. The blue colored man tried to stop them with his sword but the brunet took a hold of his sword, the swords scales sizzling under his hands and then he picked up the man and threw him just like he had done with his partner's clone just a while ago, on the black haired man himself but the man moved gracefully out of the way.

The youngest of the men present there moved with dizzying speed with woman still in his arms and took off into the forest, the scarlet eyed man watched silently as all this occurred not moving whilst looking in the way the deceptive blond had went. He was inhumanly still as he looked, his partner groaning from the ground. His eyes spinning lazily, just the tad bit curious.

 _ **So we've met**_

 _ **And the fate had been set**_

 _ **So it had began**_

 _ **The future is brighter**_

 _ **The darker it will begin.**_

 _ **It never will be the same**_

 _ **But we've met**_

 _ **And it had begun**_

 _ **The story is unfolding**_

 _ **The war is coming**_

 _ **Ending the war that was on**_

 _ **Let's close our eyes**_

 _ **And set our sights.**_

 _ **Since they have met**_

 _ **My eyes to yours**_

 _ **My scarlet one**_

 _ **Resembling blood and my sin**_

 _ **To your eyes**_

 _ **Resembling skies above**_

 _ **A freedom i could never comprehend.**_

 _ **It had begun.**_

 _ **There is no going back**_

 _ **Because it has begun.**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **There wasn't much of Itachi there but really he would appear more. He is the main character! So cheer up and cheer me up with your reviews. I am going to sleep goddamnit.**  
 **Oh anyone there who can be a beta? I will appreciate u!**  
 **I think I just noticed but I made Kakashi like Neji right?**


	5. Chapter 5 The clarity of the mind

**hello, been a while. A lot has happened in life and well writing was sorta impossible to do but I hope the next chapter is soonish.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **I have just beginning to ache**_

 _ **Wounds of my past lives**_

 _ **Are just beginning to ache**_

 _ **Tears glisten eyes**_

 _ **Staring into a far away mirror**_

 _ **I wish I could see a future**_

 _ **So this present could be a bit clear**_

 _ **So I could be a bit less bitter**_

 _ **I wish I could be a little less cold**_

 _ **A little less wild**_

 _ **And a lot more bold.**_

 _ **I wish I could be more clear**_

 _ **Memories staining my past**_

 _ **Can you even hear?**_

 _ **The world has made me this**_

 _ **This cold hearted villain**_

 _ **I wish you could hear**_

 _ **The beginning of my prayers**_

 _ **So you would know me**_

 _ **A little more clear**_

 _ **A lot less wild.**_

 _ **Can you see me now?**_

 _ **Can you now hear?**_

Naruto woke up with a groan, his joints aching and his body feeling weak. He twisted his body to sit up and assuage for the damage upon his person. There was none. He still hurt though but there was no damage done to him, so maybe he must be exhausted by over working his muscles by training, he summarized in his woozy head, still too disorientated to work out his thoughts properly.

His clothes although were in a much more severe condition, they were torn and shredded in various places but they were also laden with dust and sweat, a combination he was beginning to be degusted with as it clung to his body and the stench of it made him wrinkle his nose at it. He appeared to be fine but in severe need of a wash and new clothes. He inspected himself again as he uselessly dusted the dirt clinging to him from his body and clothes, yes he was perfectly fine not even a scratch on his body but a bath would definitely do wonders for him right about now.

He stretched his hands wide, popping the joints in his back and then his arms and then he did the same with his legs, after getting some relief, he sighed and plopped back down again on the ground with a tired groan. He was still a bit disoriented, it was as if someone has taken the contents of his brain and shaken it up pretty badly and put it back in just like that but his mind was eventually coming back to him, finally slowly- extremely slowly-bridging up the gaps and remediating the whole mess his mind was right now .

His body was incredibly lax and his mind was in a confused bliss. He tried to remember why he was in a situation like that but his mind came up blank, the information either not present or lost right now in the jumbled mess of his brain. He groaned and ran a hand through his face roughly, tugging the ends of his slightly long dirty hair in frustration. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his swirling and slightly aching head, he unconsciously slipped into the meditative mind space for his sage mode. His body and mind in a much calmer space, his breathing less labored and his mind much more in his own control.

He let out a breath and tried to sit up; he did eventually, his lax muscles still not fully cooperating with him. He was still so confused of his own situation and all he wanted now was to sleep for a little bit more. He took a shaky breath when he was finally sat up and looked around himself. The place was dark, damp and well... more dark and damp. He was definitely did not end up resting in some inn following an exhausting training session; he concluded that much wryly in his head.

As he surveyed his surroundings, he took in the obscured figure laid in the shadows of the damp place (which he concluded might actually be a cave of some sorts) just a bit distance to him, in surprise. What the...? He got closer to the figure clumsily, his body still not fully in his command. As he looked down towards her, he saw that it was a blond woman. He blinked. What has happened? He was so confused. Who was she? What was she doing here? What was he doing here? He groaned frustrated and then clamps his mouth shut and snaps his eyes towards the woman again. She still appeared dead to the world. Or maybe she was actually dead. And just as that thought occurred to his mind, he scrambled and frantically checked the woman for a sign of life and was relieved to find that she was indeed alive, if her light breathing was anything to go by.

He sat there confused, looking down at the woman in bewilderment. Ok so she was alive but who was she? And how was she with him? no, most importantly how was he here? Wherever here was. His head ached and he contemplated going back to sleep and joining the woman in dreamland but refrained with a mournful thought to the blissful and confusion free dreamland. He tried to remember but he still came up blank, as if his memory has some missing pieces in it and he was afraid to think of why that was even so.

He sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time. He rubbed his head and thought of the situation again. So he didn't know where he was or who the person he was with was or what had happened. He made a face, then the solution that came to him was obvious, he should make sure where he was and he should probably also do something about the woman as he wasn't sure who she was and she could possibly turn out to be an enemy or just plain harmful to his health and well being and that probably wouldn't be good for him if he went around searching the place before doing anything about her first.

And for how he ended up in such a situation, it would probably come up to him in due time, maybe and he shouldn't load his already disoriented and confused mind more. He nodded, with his mind made up and he tried to move up to go to the woman but his body ached and slumped again on the ground with an inaudible hiss.

He took a breath, trying to calm his rankled nerves one last time and stared at the woman again, trying to figure her out one more time. He didn't remember her at all, he looked at her face closely again and yes, he concluded, he had never met her before. She was a pretty thing, with long dark blond locks tied in the back with bandages and sharp features and she had a kunoichi's build , all agile muscles perfect for speed. Her clothes were in a similar condition as his, torn in various places with dirt accumulated on top of the tears. He chewed his lip in thought, so he didn't know who she was or how they got there but she was a kunoichi, so he should better be careful.

With that in mind he searched the pouch and with relief found it still attached to his person. He took out supplies and started making a chakra restraining seal. He didn't know this person so he went into greater effort to make sure the seal can handle anything, once he finished gently drawing it on her, he pushed chakra into it (which to his relief came up naturally) and without the still slumbering kunochi noticing activated the seal. Once that was done, he let out a relieved sigh and went about binding her. It was a bit difficult as he was still just the tiny bit woozy and tying her without her waking up was just a bit difficult but he achieved it, it also helped that the woman was pretty much laid heavily unconscious while he tied her.

After that done, he huffed a huge breath in relief and collected his stuff and stood up, a bit shakily. He started searching the place he was in and he concluded, after his search, that yes, he was in a cave. He was about to go out and search his surrounding when a quiet groan was heard around the cave, his eyes grew sharp and immediately landed on the blond woman who was beginning to wake up. Good, he thought, at least now I would have some much needed answers.

The blond woman groaned again, twitched bodily and then went utterly still. He snorted inside his head, it was no use now, he had already seen her awake. He let his face go blank, kakashi's training coming up to his mind. He went to the opposite side of the woman, intentionally letting his footstep be heard and plopped down gracefully in front of her, he kept his eyes on her and saw her open her eyes and watch him with sharp dark eyes. She didn't say anything and neither did he, both of them examining each other with blank faces.

He really wasn't one for silence anyway so he broke it with a casual smile and said "so who are you?"

That got him much more of a reaction than he was expecting. She snarled at him viciously, her impassive yet pretty face twisting in a sneer.

"Don't you... already... know?" she spat mockingly at him, her words just slightly giving off her disorientation.

He looked at her a little dumbfounded and drawled "not really"

Her face twisted even more in her rage and now he was grateful that he had already fully incapacitated her, she looked like if she could she would have him in pieces. Now he was even more confused by this turn of events, so she knew but he didn't know her? What..?

"What game are you playing?" she snarled at him.

He tilted his head confused, "me?" he said pointing at himself and squinting at her "as far as I know I am not playing any game"

She snarled furiously at him again and turned her head, refusing to even look at him. Now that wouldn't do, he needed answer damn it and she was the only one who could give him some.

"Look" he tried again "I really don't know you, I swear. I woke up..." he trailed off then and stopped himself from continuing, he shouldn't tell her the truth, she was an unknown variable. But by then, the blond was looking at him with a calculating look in her eyes, all her previous snarling forgotten.

"Did you bring me here?" he voiced out when the idea was brought up into his head.

At his question, he saw her look at him incredulously and he returned her stare with a blank one of his own. Just then he saw her eyes clear up and she blinked up at him and look at him closely. Her posture dramatically changed, from being on the defense to simply relaxing in front of him but he could still see that she was still ridged, not fully relaxed in anyone's presence, like how all shinibois are.

"You were there" he heard her say "I only caught a glimpse of you but now that I am remembering, you were there but you weren't fighting for them but against"

Just then her eyes looked up to him, drinking in his features, he shifted uncomfortable and glad for his still working seal that hid his real features.

"You saved me?" she said with a doubtful look which cleared up a bit and sharpening very quickly, almost too quickly for him to catch.

At this he looked at her, squinting at her in confusion "I did?" he asked bewildered, just barely gaping at her.

"Well that would explain why I am here or that we are both caught but if we were" she paused and pointedly looked around and continued "then where are they? and why are you also not tied?" she said to him half mockingly "what do you want with me?"

He held up a hand to make her stop "ok wait" he told her blankly "who are 'they'? you are talking about" he said question her and then went answering her question "And I tied you when I woke with you here with no recollection of what happened to bring us here and right now frankly speaking I just want some honest answers"

He was done with this confusing bullshit, his mind has already had been a bit dizzy and truthfully speaking their talk was not helping him much. He just wanted answers and if that meant giving her some then why not, she looked like she believed whatever the hell she was speaking.

The blond woman looked at him blankly, her calm mask –as much as he hated to admit- more perfect than his. Then she opened her mouth, "they are the akatsuki, you do know the condition of Ame right?"

At her question, he raised his own eyebrow and then answered "Ame is the only country that doesn't have a ruling family or clan. It was created by combining many small villages. There is not much of supreme power here or at least one that is not known, most people who come here are war orphans or just simple villagers starting anew" he said recounting the things he had learned or heard about it.

The blonde's lips twisted a bit and she pushed herself up so she was in a sitting position and nodded "correct" she said approvingly and he had the strangest urge to preen at her half hearted praise "Ame is also the most politically shaky and poor nation"

He nodded and she continued "and Ame is also the nation where the most missing nins and criminals go to hide"

He cut her with a softer voice "there are more war orphans her than criminals though"

She looked at him annoyed but continued "yes well there are also more wars, so the number of war orphans are more"

He smiled sharply at her, reminded of the war between Uzu, kumo and kiri that happened recently, he had heard about it and had seen konoha's betrayal. He knew there would be more orphans now in his nation than before but then he mind came to a stop as a though occurred to him 'was it even his nation anymore?' he had abandoned them in a way but so had they. He loved his kingdom, he really did but they had left him in that hellhole and didn't take him back even when the treaty was broken. How could he go back there now? Would they even take him back? They won't. He was well and truly alone now. For the first time in his life he was totally alone with no one but himself to rely on.

No mother to gather him up in her arms when he was sad, no father to solve his problems for him when it became too much for him to handle, no Kakashi to bicker and fall back on when he couldn't do something, no ero sennin to joke with and encourage and teach him new Jutsus and his other pervert teachings and no baa-chan to whine at or guide him when council meetings became too much for him to grasp.

He and his nation were no longer one, they have separated when he ran away, he had forged a different path than his kingdom and he was a fugitive to them. Someone who would be wanted and chased by them. He was no longer the beloved only heir to his country and neither was he an empress to Konoha. He was no one right now. He knew what running away would mean but he wasn't ready, he knew but he wasn't ready to let go of all his attachment to his precious people. It was finally truly hitting him. He might have hated Konoha but he loved Uzu, he still does. He can't go back there, he was...

He was alone.

And that thought broke him as he felt his eyes water and he broke down right in front of the blond woman. He didn't want to but the emotions were so strong he couldn't handle, he was alone, no one to go back to. No family to go back to, they wouldn't accept him now, they couldn't. He had betrayed them even though they betrayed him first. He was alone. He was drowning in his agony; he mourned his precious people, his kingdom and his family.

He thought about going back to Konoha and begging them for forgiveness, just so he could meet his family again but he couldn't, not when Konoha had betrayed them, _him_ and Sasuke had done _that_. He could never forgive Sasuke, he would never forgive him. He could live in a kingdom that hated him and taking on a role less than he deserved. He could live being mocked and ridiculed. He could live through the snide comments he always heard, he could live through it all but he couldn't live through that again. He just couldn't.

He cried and cried more, thinking about what all has happened to him, he cried about his uncertain future and he cried about his precious people. He didn't know what was happening or what was going to happen but he felt himself growing light as his cries reduced to tears and light sobs and he curled up in himself, hiding his face. He stayed like that his tears falling yet no voice getting out of him. He vowed to himself, he would not let himself break like this again. He was not weak. Weak people couldn't run away like he did. He was not weak. He would not cry again but for just this once, just this once, he would let himself cry. He would let the hurt be translated into tears now, then he would be strong again later, he promised himself he would be.

He stayed liked that, curled in on himself for a while longer until a voice disturbed his trance.

"War orphan huh?" the blond woman asked him in a solemn voice.

He swallowed, he should feel ashamed at his break down, he really should but he couldn't bring about the emotions to feel that, all he felt right now was a bit numb. He swallowed again, his eyes once again prickling and he said in a hoarse voice "something like that"

There was silence after his admittance but then he gathered himself and spoke up "so do you know what did happen to get us here?"

The blond blinked at him and shook her head "no I do not" she said slowly, trying to gauge his reaction "but I do remember you helping me fight akatsuki and they are working under Ame I think, they wanted to capture me, for the country's gain but you appeared and engaged in a combat with one of them. I don't know much I was fighting myself and was concentrating on that" then her face gritted the line around her dark eyes tightening "the shark faced one and the long black haired one dragged me all the way from my country to here but I woke up before we could reach the destination and started fighting them. I was... I was defeated and passed out. I don't remember what happened then"

"oh..." he said and suddenly remembered

 _He ran for a while, two more explosion happening whilst he ran. He came in view of the sight of the battle. It was a mess. The place was almost entirely destroyed, trees fallen and carters formed. There were two people fighting one opponent. The surprising thing was that the opponent they were fighting was not quite human. Or it seems so to him. It felt demonic. The chakra was suppressing and offensive in nature, choking the atmosphere around him._

 _But he could still move somehow, there was a giant blue and black chakra monster fighting the two humans. The monster was like a gigantic, extremely vicious looking cat with two tails. It was horrifying. He couldn't see the humans fighting the monster but he knew they must be powerful if they were staying alive even after being in the presence of that monster for so long._

"Ah..."

 _He hid while they traded blows and observed the fight. This was most astounding, what was that thing? It had two tails. It could be... his eyes widen and he took a sharp breath, His breath quickening. That was? Wasn't that? By the name of Inari Sama herself! It couldn't be, he was feeling a slight tug on his seal but he had ignored it but now it was clear. That was the Matatabi. Just then he took a step back as a Kunai sailed passed by him._

"oh..."

 _He had barely made it; he turned around in the direction of his unseen attacker and saw one of the man who was fighting the beast, a little ways away from him. He took out his kunai, positioning it in front of himself in a defensive posture. The man didn't move, he could see he had long black hair but his face was hidden underneath the huge hat he was wearing. The man's hair rustled in the wind, twirling gracefully in the breeze which briefly distracted Naruto by the beauty of it before the blond gave himself a mental slap and told himself to concentrate._

The memories filtered to him slowly trickling in and then they suddenly stopped, something jarring or blocking the whole memory, try as he might but he could not remember how he had ended up here or how had that whole fight had gone. He just couldn't remember.

He saw the blond woman look at him with faint humor at his reaction and he straightened himself rubbing the back of his neck. "I think I remembered but I still don't know how we ended up here and I saw matatabi but how did you?..."

The blond woman cocked a brow at him "you remember everything but how we got here?"

"Ah yes I remember the three tailed beast and fighting the long haired man" he said sounding confused "but I don't remember how the fight ended or how we ended up here"

The blonde looked assessing then she said in a serious voice "there was no real three tailed beast that was a jutsu I did. You appeared so suddenly and started fighting the man, weasel, the shark called him. I would have defeated the shark faced one but that sword of his. It did something. It was sentient" she said in disgusted quiet voice.

He watched her, letting her word sink, "sentient sword?" he question with furrowed brows, not believing.

She looked at him and he saw her lips curl in something that was not quite a smile but he didn't know what else it could be called either, it made her face mocking and jaded and she said "we are shinobis. We have seen everything and anything. A sentient sword is not that far off from the realm of reality"

He pursed his lips, still not sure but nodded nonetheless and asked "where are you from then?"

He saw her look at him then clearly with a blank expression on her face "it doesn't matter" she said "I wouldn't be staying here for long anyway. You can let me go and we can go our separate ways. Although I do thank you for saving me"

He licked his and bit it, thinking, he could let her go but was that wise? He had potentially made enemies because of her. Well because of his curiosity but he did save her, even though he doesn't remember saving her, he hopes he could finally end up remembering everything clearly. The blank spot was frustrating. He unfolded himself and leaned against the wall with his back feeling the wet stone pressing against them.

Or he could keep her around for a while and dig up all the information he can. Unless she ends up killing him that is.

Decisions, Decisions.

 _ **So I lay here**_

 _ **Waiting for you**_

 _ **Trapped in this limbo**_

 _ **Just waiting for you**_

 _ **Cold, darkness**_

 _ **Caressing me**_

 _ **But I lay here waiting for you**_

 _ **Just waiting for you**_

 _ **It's like time has stopped for me**_

 _ **My goals never reaching me**_

 _ **I have stopped for you**_

 _ **This world so crude**_

 _ **I have waited**_

 _ **Waited for you**_

 _ **Now come for me**_

 _ **My dazzling dream.**_

Itachi waited patiently with his current companion and said nothing as his partner relayed the happenings of the events that occurred. He still felt a bit baffled at how odd the events have taken place. A successful mission was ruined because of all the surprises that kept springing up at the end of the mission. He couldn't have planned for all this. Their target waking up and freeing herself was something that could have been managed with. They could have still captured her and taken her here with them but the strange brunet appearing and fighting with him and then taking the target with him so unexpectedly. That he didn't see.

He could have chased the brunet with red eyes and marks on his face that stood out above all else, but he didn't. There was just something that felt off with the man, he appeared to have no presence when Itachi first noticed him, he gave of no chakra, not even a bit. He gave off no noise; it was as if he was fighting a shadow. It was strange, the man didn't move like a veteran or someone who was so hardened that they moved so silently even fighting. His fighting style didn't even seem like a silent fighting one. He made noise with every jutsu he did but he didn't make noise while actually fighting physically. That was strange, there was something else at play. He was curious.

He was also curious about the panic attack the man seem to have at looking at his face. Itachi knew he wasn't recognizable here, no one but one knew about his long lost status and clan. He was sure no one knew who he was. No one here at least, yet the brunet seemed to recognize him. Was he from Konoha? He wasn't someone Itachi knew but maybe the brunet saw him somewhere there once and remembered him? but then why did he have a panic attack and how did his normal brown eyes changed to red as he had that panic attack. Did he activate some bloodline limit or was it something else. He had a hunch about what it was and if that was right then that could mean a lot of things for him and Ame.

He should probably capture him and if the man did knew him then kill him but if his hunch was right then he should precede this with more planning. He sighed, several plans forming up in his mind and just as quickly as several conclusions. By then his partner has relayed their report and was grumbling inaudibly, it made him a bit amused. He looked at the man taking their reports from the shadow never showing his face. It amused him; Itachi already knew how he looked like. There was no need for such dramatics anymore, he thought.

Just then a grumbling blond appeared from the doorway. He was seething and twitching unconsciously showing his ire. He was huffing and didn't appear to be in a bright mood.

"I took care of the target un" said the blond folding his arms in front of him.

"That is good. Any complication occurred?" said the man in the shadows, his voice raspy and deep.

The blond huffed and replied "well there was none but someone strange interrupted me, well not interrupted but he was strange and saw me. He was strange and so I tried to follow him but he got away!" he yelled frustrated by the end of his rant, Deidara tugged his pony tail and then again crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, frustration still showing on his face.

"Someone strange?" asked Kisame from his place beside Itachi.

The blond looked at them and nodded at them in greeting and replied to Kisame's question "yes strange un" he tilted his head in thought and continued "this brown haired, plain looking dude he saw me fighting and well he didn't have any chakra, I knew he was a shinobi by the way he handled the kunai and stood but he had no chakra! He didn't even make any sound! It was as if he wasn't there at all!"

Plain looking brown haired man? Who didn't make any sound and didn't have any chakra? That makes him sound exactly the man that interrupted them, Itachi thought mind already reeling with the information.

"What did he do?" Itachi spoke for the first since time the blond arrived. The blond looked at him irritated but still answered

"Nothing but he was so strange. I couldn't just not notice him" he said "I checked for the room in the inn he was staying in, I and the target crashed it, it was under the name Umari Mizuki. It appears to be a fake name and it's not like the inns here require credentials un"

Itachi felt his curiosity flare again but he remained quiet, content for now by the information given. Just then the man in the shadow spoke up

"You two may leave. Deidara give me the full report from the beginning"

Itachi nodded and turned to leave, it wasn't in his position to defy the order for now, even though the information had made him curious. How shall he proceed now? What shall he do?

With his mind already forming plans, scenarios and explanations, he left the room. His brilliant mind reeling.

 _ **It's coming**_

 _ **It's going**_

 _ **Can't you just stay.**_

 _ **It's churning inside.**_

 _ **It's holding me deep**_

 _ **You can't betray.**_

 _ **For a while**_

 _ **I have come to empathies**_

 _ **My frozen heart beating a mile wide**_

 _ **I have come to revel**_

 _ **The delicacies of love**_

 _ **And I have frozen my inside**_

 _ **And I have come to accept you**_

 _ **I have belong**_

 _ **The day you have sung the song**_

 _ **You can't betray**_

 _ **I belong with you**_

 _ **I sing with you**_

 _ **The song of our love**_

 _ **Don not betray.**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I am not happy with itachi's part but it had to come out. I am not even that happy with the chapter but oh well... I know Naruto seems all over the place but I think a breakdown for him was long coming. Naruto's still naive but growing. If anyone questions me about how yugito remembers, I would pick up my writing privilege and say its cause she wasn't fully transformed. Anyway hope you like the update R &R.**


	6. Chapter 6 A mother's protection

**hi, new chapter. Enjoy Kushina feels**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **I just want to save you**_

 _ **Protect you and love you**_

 _ **You are my child**_

 _ **You are my dearest**_

 _ **My heart yearns**_

 _ **To protect you**_

 _ **So sweet and pure**_

 _ **My heart soars**_

 _ **What should I do?**_

 _ **How can I protect you?**_

 _ **My child, my love**_

 _ **My dearest and my worst hurts**_

 _ **How can I protect you?**_

 _ **I do not want anything to stain you**_

 _ **Hurt you, detain you**_

 _ **How can I protect you?**_

 _ **You are out of my reach**_

 _ **My heart shudders**_

 _ **My heart crumbles**_

 _ **Thinking you will get hurt**_

 _ **How can I free you?**_

 _ **The wounds that would be there**_

 _ **The hands that clipped your wings**_

 _ **How should I shield you?**_

 _ **How can I take your harms and hurt**_

 _ **You are my baby and my love**_

 _ **You always come first**_

 _ **I need to protect you my child**_

 _ **I need to shield you from all the hurt**_

 _ **Breathe in me my life**_

 _ **The moment you smile**_

 _ **I need to protect the innocence**_

 _ **You can't still hide**_

 _ **How can I free you, my dearest child?**_

Kushina looked around herself and bit her lips, tugging at the ends of her fiery red hair in frustration, a tick her son had inherited from her. She tucked back her hair behind her ears, trying to sooth her nerves as she waited for her trusted ones to get to the place she had told them where the meeting was going to be held. They were late. She almost wanted to go and call them herself but she couldn't, she couldn't risk getting the attention, what she was about to do would be considered treason. She didn't care though, it would be worth it.

And she was the empress, she knew what was good for her kingdom and getting her baby back would be good for the kingdom, Konoha had broken the treaty, they had left Uzu when they needed them the most, had abandoned them to go to war alone. They would pay and she would get her baby back. It would be for the good in the end. Uzu had lost a lot of young men in this war and she prayed her child would not be one of them.

She soothed a hand through her hair as she thought, still aware of her surrounding and she tugged and soothed her hair again. She had let Minato rule her decisions and she had made one of the worst decisions of her life, thinking it will bring peace to her kingdom but she can't see her baby hurt anymore. Uzu was important, Uzu was her home but Naru, Naru was her love and the reason she lived.

She was an empress and she was supposed to have an iron heart that could make the hardest decisions but she can't, she can't let him sacrifice himself for the nation anymore. She didn't feel guilt over what she was doing. She was supposed to be an empress first and a mother second, just like Minato was an emperor first and a father and husband later but she was selfish and too attached. She valued her child more than the nation itself.

So was it wrong that she would do something like this to bring her baby back to her, to keep him safe? No she concluded in her head, it was not. She was a mother, she couldn't be an empress when her child was concerned, and she would always be a mother first even before a wife. That sort of a bound of a mother and a child could not be explained, it didn't matter if she was of royal blood, if a child was hurt, a mother would do anything in their power to keep them safe. Even if it would mean treason.

She was not naïve, she knew this would be considered treason, going against the emperor and the council but she couldn't help it. She had tunnel vision right now; all she saw was her hurt child. Her baby, Naruto had told her what the monster had done, in panic and dismay he had told her and _she couldn't_ , she thought with tears pricking her eyes, _she couldn't allow her baby to get hurt like that again._ If she could, she would rip off Sasuke's throat but she can't, she thought with gritted teeth, but she can always steal her baby back again from that bastard.

She had always believed that their union, even if it was arranged and forced in the beginning, would grow and solidify into something beautiful. She had foolishly believed that they would achieve what Minato and she had one day. Although now she wasn't sure if what she and Minato had was enough, he was not with her, she needs him and he is not here. She loved him. She really did but the fact that he is not standing there for her has hurt more than anything. She didn't know if this wound from him could be healed.

It was easy to choose her baby above the council and the emperor, it was so very easy. Naru was someone she bought into this world, someone she loved and cared for since the day he came to this world through her, of course she would readily give up anything for him. She would die for her child, doing this could not be compared. Lying and going behind everyone's back was difficult but it was necessary, for her child's safety and happiness. She would do it.

"Kushina" a voice came breaking her from her frantic thoughts.

She looked and saw both Tsunade and Jiraya coming towards her, she nodded towards them and gestured behind them, silently asking for any intruders, Jiraya shook his head in answer and she let out a breath. She gestured towards them to follow her inside the room and when they did she closed the door and activated privacy and anti intruder seal, which would alert them if there was any intruder nearby. After that was done she let out a breath and went and seated herself in one of the chairs gracefully.

The room was one of her private studies with sparse amount of books, she didn't use this one often and it was quite removed from the other section of the fortress, this one was safer than other rooms.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Tsunade as she broke the quiet that had descended upon them.

She looked up at the other woman and determinedly stated "we are going to get my Naru back"

She saw Tsunade roll her eyes and then snark at her "that is the plan... but what are we going to do to achieve that?"

The blond woman looked at the other occupants and shook her head at them when they didn't reply to her, "Kushina, we have established we are getting the brat back but how and what are we going to do after we get him back, we haven't planned that, we need to plan that. If we want to get him back" her voice was strong and both soothing as she spoke to her.

She bit her lips thinking "I know that" she said still thinking "I was thinking of sending anbu shinobis to retrieve him" she said biting her lips "that way it would be done quietly and efficiently"

Tsunade looked at her shook her head in refusal, "look you are practically asking uzu shonobis to break into Konoha's fortress and steal their empress, that is not an easy task" she drawled and took out a drink and some glasses from a scroll she carried, she poured herself a drink and passed the bottle and glass to Jiraya before continuing "and even if it is done. The possibility of them getting caught is too high, it's almost impossible for them to not get caught and the probability of them actually getting to Naruto and getting him is too low with all the heavy security"

She took a sip of her drink as she continued, eying her drink and not looking at the dejected face of the redhead, "the repercussion of them getting caught while trying to steal back the empress is too extreme, if it is revealed what the empress of Uzu is trying to do then dear brat, we won't be fighting just two nations but three"

Jiraya took the bottle and poured himself a drink as he listened to her, he took a long gulp and burped and added his own two scents "hate to agree to this Kushina but that is true, if we are caught trying to kidnap their empress, then the repercussions won't be just for Uzu but Naruto as well. We don't want to make his life worse than it already is"

Kushina clenched her teeth in rage as her face froze in a silent snarl and she hissed "he is not an empress!"

The couple looked at her and looked at each other before Tsunade spoke in a quiet tone "he is an empress to them Kushina. You can't deny that" she said and put her glass back on the table and folded her arms "he is not that to us, no, he is our brat no one is denying that but to them, he is their empress. We have to accept that fact and not neglect such an important detail in our planning"

The white haired man nodded and he also put his drink down on the mahogany table and lent back against his comfortably soft chair "we should accept all the facts and plan forward based on the information, that is the only way we can get the brat back"

Kushina's face crumbled and she let out a breath and put a hand on her face and dragged it in a tired manner, "I know. I know, I am just so wind up lately, it's like everything is against us lately, the war, the council, Minato" she leaned back against her chair and closed her eyes "I just want to do what I think is for the best, what I know is for the best. I may be going against a lot of people here but I have a feeling that everything will end for the best and that this is what I am supposed to do"

Tsunade's face softened at her words and even Jiraya looked at her sympathetically before he said "we know that, that's why we are helping you" he took back his drink and took a sip "we just have to plan this carefully"

Kushina took a glass herself and snatched the bottle and proceeded to pour herself a drink, after that she took a long sip and put the glass back down roughly. She put her face in her hands as she took a long breath "I just want him back" she said in a soft and quiet voice "I think we have all suffered enough, he has suffered enough, and I didn't give him up just so he could suffer. He is my child!" she said the last sentences with emphasis and looked up at them with desperate eyes "I just want him safe, empress or not, or Uzu's emperor or not. I just want my Naruto, my child back. I want him to be safe and happy, that's all" she took another breath and continued "I think that's all a mother would ever want"

The older blond woman and white haired man just looked at her quietly, soaking her word in and they too let out a sigh, adding to the somber mood of the room.

"We know Kushina" Tsunade said "we know"

Jiraya rubbed a rough hand through his face and faced her "don't worry Kushina chan. We will get him back. We just have to plan and execute it quietly"

The blond woman nodded and took a drink "yes don't worry. We are here"

Kushina let out a breath and sagged in her chair, a weight dropping from her shoulders and gave them both a soft small smile in relief but her body still maintain some of its stiffness.

Jiraya just then nodded towards Tsunade and the blond took Kushina's hand in hers and gave a squeeze, the white haired man smiled and leaned back in his own chair and thought for a while in the silence before an idea stuck him.

"I think we should send nuke nin to get him" he said to the two other present with him, his eyes lit up at his own words as his brain continue to form an idea "think about it, the nuke-nins doesn't have loyalty towards any of the villages, they work for money. They do anything for money. We sent them an anonymous request and let them take Naruto from the fortress, after he is with them, we ask them to drop him off to us and pay them. We don't reveal who we are and they never find out and after that we hide Naruto in the castle for a while whilst Kushina you try to bring about more supporter"

Both the woman listened to him carefully and looked at each other in thought "nuke-nin?" Kushina said in an unsure voice, not ready to accept to let someone so dangerous and unpredictable near her child.

Tsunade looked more accepting of the idea and nodded her head "it does sound plausible, in this way at least Uzu would remain blame free if we pursue this method and if it is an anonymous request and the reward is good then the nuke-nin would be bound to do our bidding and our hand won't be revealed to them, either. The only downfall would be they are not loyal to anyone and quite unpredictable and also the most important problem that we would face would we that where would we even find them without getting our self caught?"

Kushina looked at them in contemplation and thought this over herself "I guess this could work? But I am still not sure, as you have said they are not loyal to us. We won't know if they are planning to betray us"

Jiraya nodded and looked at her seriously "but money talks for them. As long as we pay them well and they are high level nuke nin, we are guaranteed to get what we want and if the nuke nin did get caught the blame of this getting to us is negligible"

Kushina looked down at the table and looked up with a fierce expression "I still think sending our Anbu would be better, at least then we would be sure that no one will be able to betray us. We would just say they went rogue"

Tsunade raised her eyebrow at her in question "and let them have a chance to get back at Uzu? They won't take that lightly Kushina. Even if you tell them they went rogue, they are not kids they would know someone was behind sending them, the relationship with Uzu would suffer furthermore and if we suddenly have Naruto back again, they would know that we have kidnapped him" she looked at Kushina with imploring eyes "at least with nuke nins we could make up a story of getting him back after finding him somewhere, they might still know but that way we would at least have a more solid fabricated story to fool them"

Jiraya nodded his head in agreement and said "I agree with hime. This way we will at least cover all our bases"

Kushina thought about the plan herself and couldn't bring about anything that might be used against it but then she thought of something and questioned them "what if the nuke nin is unsuccessful then what? Won't they up their security?"

Jiraya looked at her in thought and replied to her query "it would be the same if we send Uzu nin too but then if they are caught security would not only be upped but they would also be more careful of Uzu shinobi, at least with nuke nin they would not know what hit them"

The red headed woman nodded to her advisor's word after thinking it through. She let out a sigh and looks at the other woman in reassurance of the plan who also nodded at her.

"Alright, now that we have fleshed the beginning of the plan what do we do about how to executing it? How do we acquire nuke nin?" asked the blond woman to the other two present with her.

Kushina looked up with determined edge to her eyes, her lips pressed together and her brow furrowed "I think I know from where we could acquire them"

 _ **I am a little bit broken**_

 _ **A little bit insane**_

 _ **Finding remedy in this darkness**_

 _ **Caressing the shame**_

 _ **Tried to find where you go**_

 _ **Tried to find you in this frame**_

 _ **Each one broken**_

 _ **Each one twisted**_

 _ **Our mind it's mending**_

 _ **It's going insane**_

 _ **Insanity is the law**_

 _ **We fake through this game**_

 _ **We find our right**_

 _ **We find our wrong**_

 _ **We can make everyone insane**_

 _ **Mend our minds**_

 _ **Mend our souls**_

 _ **Mend our broken folds**_

 _ **Let us all go insane.**_

Naruto laid his head back and stared at woman in front of him, he had settled to keep her around for a bit. He could let her go afterwards but for now, he had come to the decision that he would stay with her and get some more answers for their predicament and the situation of this country. He is practically going blind here and this woman appears to know more about this situation then Naruto did and he had saved her(even though he doesn't remember doing that).

He at the very least deserves to benefit from the situation a bit, he had made enemies because of her although that might be mostly contributed to his ever present curiosity but the-what was the name again-akatsuki right, they would potentially be after him because of her. Although he could always alter his appearance on will if it was truly necessary. He was safe for now.

Probably.

He scratched his head, looked towards the other blonde again and made up his mind.

"You know that was not an easy fight. I feel sore all over my body" he said rather casually and waited for her reaction when he saw her face darkening, he continued onwards "and not to mention I have also just made target out of my head because of you"

He saw her eyes narrow at him and he saw her look at him reluctantly but with venom presenting in her previously neutral gaze.

"What are you trying to say then?" she asked through gritted teeth.

He bit his lips, a bit nervous and resentful towards himself but carried on forwards "I am just saying I have done a lot for you and it would just be common decency that you help me a bit too"

She glared at him then, her body rigid and teeth gritted and her eyes speaking murder, which made him almost wanted to take back what he said. Almost. This was necessary, he was a shinobi, and he had to do this. For his own good. He didn't like taking advantage of a person like this but he needed help and if that help was a bit unwilling that was ok, he could make do and it was not like that he was going to have her get hurt on his behalf and besides there was something about her that felt like was calling and he had an idea what that was.

He didn't believe her when she told him that she had performed a jutsu that appeared to be matatabi. If what he was thinking then, she might just be like him and if that was true then he either had to get rid of her immediately so to not blew up his cover or keep her very close for information purpose but which one he should do now he didn't know yet.

He blew a breath and looked at her and thought to just say half truth and half lie for a while "look I am a war orphan from a small village near the Uzu islands. My village didn't want to be part of the war but it got involved and now they are destroyed. I ran here to get some peace and quiet. I want to get some peace now for once but I don't know this place, I have never been taught about it unless it was basic minimum" he licked his lips and continued "you seem to know about this place even if it's not much and the least you could do to repay for what I have done is help me and guide me a bit in this strange place. I am scared. I am scared of being alone, not just yet after the war. I will let you go but can I ask you to repay me by helping and informing me about the akatsuki"

He bit his lips, thinking again if he had made the right decision. She could say no and he would let her go, it was not like he could keep her if she was unwilling. That would draw more attention than her company was worth but if she stayed then he could have an ally, of sorts anyway. He hoped she would stay.

"Alright" he heard her say in a quiet voice.

He looked at her wide eyed and joyous, she agreed?! He hadn't thought she would but she had agreed with him! He was happy that she had but what was the catch for her? It wasn't like she was gaining anything from this deal just paying back and in the shinobi world honor didn't mean much if life or in this case freedom was on the line, maybe she was one of those honorable shinobis? He was one too, he believed in honor, he believed in people. People could change; they could become better if they wanted to.

He got suspicious, still happy but suspicious. He didn't have to be alone anymore now, now at least he had someone with him who would guide him in this unfamiliar place. But he couldn't trust her fully, he knows he couldn't. There was no telling what her motives were. He was going blind here, on his gut. He needed someone to guide him in this place or at least to rely on someone for a while until he settles down. She seems like tough, hardened. You could never know what a shinobi would do. Some were predictable, some were not. He couldn't predict her moves yet, he was scared of being with her but he was more scared of being alone right now.

"You agreed?" he asked her once again, not quite believing her.

"Yes I do" she replied in a quiet voice, smiling at him a little.

Naruto overjoyed wanted to ask her more questions but contained himself and shut himself up, now he didn't have to be alone in this place. He could have an ally. He could have someone to watch his back but more than anything after a long time he had a human companion that would be with him and listen to him. He was going insane with loneliness. He didn't like being alone, he hated it but now he had someone. He was happy with the outcome of all the mess that was created.

But really what was her catch? He was mature enough to know that usually situation like this doesn't happen, something must give for her to agree so quickly and with him pleading at most minimum amount. He was happy sure, but he was wary too. He was so cautious in this new place and he didn't know he could trust her. For now though he decided to trust her, keep a watch on her definitely but he would trust her for now.

"Will you let me go now?" asked the blond and successfully breaking him from his thoughts.

He nodded but before that he went near her and asked her the thing that was going around inside his mind.

"Promise me, swear an oath on your pride as a shinobi that you would be a companion to me and help me in these new and strange lands" he said with a serious and a stern voice "make an oath and I will release you"

The blonde woman glared at him and said in an angry hiss "and if I don't, will you let me rot in these bounds. I can't feel my chakra, you have to release me!"

Naruto impassively looked at her and said in a level voice "I will let you go, I never said I won't but you agreed into being an ally to me so you have to take the oath so I would be reassured" he felt his earlier happiness dim at her reaction but he still let his words out. "It would sure to reassure me"

The blonde kunochi took a deep breath and let it out and gritted out "fine. I promise"

Naruto bit his lips and tsked at her "you have to say the whole oath"

The blonde looked at him angrily and said with a blank voice "I take an oath on my pride as a shinobi that I would accompany and assist you in any way I can in these new lands" she stopped for a bit and continued "but I won't accompany you for long only until you get the accustomed to these lands"

The disguised blond nodded with a smile, satisfied with her and finally went about removing her binds. She laid still as he removed her binds and then she opened her mouth after carefully inspecting his work and asked him

"Did you use seals? You did, didn't you? Remove them at once from my person!" her voice was a shout and a command but he could detect a hint of fear in her so he simply nodded and went about removing them, he didn't tell her but in guise of removing the seals he added two more seals to her, one detection seal and the other a seal that will stop the flow of chakra at his command. He may be taking her as a companion but he didn't still trust her, he still doesn't know her motivation and until he could read her mind and determine if she was genuine or not he would be cautious. He was forcing her to accompany him. He had to be cautious. There was just something in him that was telling him to take her with him even if she was a bit unwilling.

After he was done with his work, he stood up away from her and waited for her to make a move, to either to attack him or run but to his surprise she did neither. She remained calm and just stretched her muscles and got up from the ground.

She turned around towards him and looked at him with a searching gaze and asked him "so where to?"

He raised an eyebrow at the question, not quite expecting it and cleared his throat and licking his lips "I think we will both figure it but we should definitely get out of here before we are caught by akatsuki again"

 _ **You and me tonight**_

 _ **It seems like we are losing our mind**_

 _ **The hang of reality is slipping away**_

 _ **It's seems like something**_

 _ **Precious is getting away**_

 _ **We rage tonight**_

 _ **We let it slip out**_

 _ **We dance in the fire of our burned reality**_

 _ **We laugh as chaos dances around**_

 _ **Enchanting the mind into breaking rules**_

 _ **We watch everything burn in this disarray**_

 _ **Chaos will dance with fate tonight**_

 _ **Destroying dreams and creating reality of it**_

 _ **We watch as everything burns around**_

 _ **Nightmares coming alive**_

 _ **Reality losing focus**_

 _ **Dreams blending in the reality that is now**_

 _ **Chaos around there is chaos around**_

 _ **We watch as everything burns to the ground**_

 _ **Let's preach chaos to new worshippers around**_

 _ **Let's destroy reality as we have know it**_

 _ **And make this a brilliant bright dream**_

 _ **No hems of reality and no hems of the dream**_

 _ **Chaos around there is just chaos around.**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **do you trust yugito?sorry the whole naruto wanting yugito to travel with him might be confusing but he is hella alone and he is also being influenced. The new chapter would be up soon and hopefully the plot would move on.**


End file.
